SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives
Well, folks, considering that Team SOG isn't ENTIRELY dedicated to creepypastas...I thought that we needed a page dedicated to all of the videos that Mutahar has ever posted. So alas, here begins the SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives! ~Sir Areis Lionheart Cancelled Gaming - Running Time: '07 August 2012 -' EPISODE 001 (07/08/2012): 'Kirby's Cancelled Adventures '''EPISODE 002 (25/10/2012): 'Ura Zelda (REVISED) 'EPISODE 003 (10/04/2013): 'Freelancer 2/Project Lonestar 'EPISODE 004 (18/04/2013): 'Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy 'EPISODE 005 (24/04/2013): 'Star Fox 2 'EPISODE 006 (01/05/2013): 'Maverick Hunter (MEGAMAN FPS) 'EPISODE 007 (08/05/2013): 'Fallout 3: Van Buren 'EPISODE 008 (16/05/2013): 'Final Fantasy Vs. XIII Haunted Gaming (Creepypastas) - ''Running Times: ''18 March 2012 -' 2012: '''EPISODE 001 (18/03/2012): 'Pokemon Creepy Black EPISODE 002 (01/04/2012): 'BEN Drowned '''EPISODE 003 (06/04/2012): 'Lavender Town Syndrome 'EPISODE 004 (13/04/2012): 'Polybius 'EPISODE 005 (20/04/2012): 'Super Mario 64 'EPISODE 006 (28/04/2012): 'Zelda II: The Lost Level 'EPISODE 007 (06/05/2012): 'Herobrine 'EPISODE 008 (19/05/2012): 'Audino Wants to Play 'EPISODE 009 (26/05/2012): 'SONIC.exe 'EPISODE 010 (02/06/2012): 'Hypno's Lullaby 'EPISODE 011 (16/06/2012): 'Klonoa's Darker Side 'EPISODE 012 (23/06/2012): 'Tails Doll 'EPISODE 013 (30/06/2012): 'Pokemon Strangled Red 'EPISODE 014 (07/07/2012): 'Super Smash Bros. Hhidaka 'EPISODE 015 (14/07/2012): 'Halo 3: Half-Flood - The Special Gift 'EPISODE 016 (21/07/2012): 'Jvk1166z.esp (Morrowind) 'EPISODE 017 (28/07/2012): 'Team Fortress 2 'EPISODE 018 (04/08/2012): 'Pokemon LeafGreen Beta Scene 'EPISODE 019 (11/08/2012): 'Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel '''EPISODE 020 (18/08/2012): Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver EPISODE 021 (25/08/2012): 'The Yellow Devil '''EPISODE 022 (01/09/2012): 'Bound to Death 'EPISODE 023 (08/09/2012): 'Pokemon Glitchy Red 'EPISODE 024 (15/09/2012): 'Xorax 'EPISODE 025 (19/09/2012): 'Knob.exe 'EPISODE 026 (22/09/2012): 'Luigi's Haunted Mansion 'EPISODE 027 (28/09/2012): 'Metroid 'EPISODE 028 (06/10/2012): 'Vermilion City Construction Project 'EPISODE 029 (12/10/2012): 'Legend of Zelda Bootleg 'EPISODE 030 (19/10/2012): 'Sonic the Hedgehog 'EPISODE 031 (26/10/2012): 'Squidward's Suicide 'EPISODE 032 (03/11/2012): 'Noodles 'EPISODE 033 (07/11/2012): 'The Game that Listens 'EPISODE 034 (09/11/2012): 'Pokemon Dead Channel 'EPISODE 035 (14/11/2012): 'MortalKombat.exe 'EPISODE 036 (17/11/2012): 'Banjo's Murder 'EPISODE 037 (21/11/2012): 'The Kill Waker 'EPISODE 038 (24/11/2012): 'Kirby's Deadland 'EPISODE 039 (28/11/2012): 'Metroid Deception 'EPISODE 040 (01/12/2012): 'The Sega 'EPISODE 041 (05/12/2012): 'An Oblivion Mod 'EPISODE 042 (08/12/2012): 'Jeff the Killer 'EPISODE 043 (13/12/2012): 'Nurse Joy 'EPISODE 044 (16/12/2012): 'TF2: Play Dead 'EPISODE 045 (22/12/2012): 'Action Man: Missing eXtreme 'EPISODE 046 (29/12/2012): 'Conker's Worst Fur Day 'EPISODE 029 (19/01/2015): 'How Do I Make Videos? 2013: 'EPISODE 047 (05/01/2013): 'MARIO 'EPISODE 048 (09/01/2013): 'EarthBound Abortion Theory 'EPISODE 049 (12/01/2013): 'New Game Minus 'EPISODE 050 (16/01/2013): 'Tails Abuse 'EPISODE 051 (19/01/2013): 'Glitchlett 'EPISODE 052 (23/01/2013): 'The Theater 'EPISODE 053 (26/01/2013): 'The Man in Red/The Scariest Game Ever Made 'EPISODE 054 (30/01/2013): 'Abandoned by Disney 'EPISODE 055 (02/02/2013): 'Shi Ga Matte Iru 'EPISODE 056 (06/02/2013): 'Slap Happy 'EPISODE 057 (09/02/2013): 'Polybius Revisited 'EPISODE 058 (13/02/2013): 'KiyoshiSNES 'EPISODE 059 (16/02/2013): 'First Kraid 'EPISODE 060 (20/02/2013): 'Project Nightmare 'EPISODE 061 (23/02/2013): 'It's Watching 'EPISODE 062 (26/02/2013): 'Hauntedgaming.exe 'EPISODE 063 (27/02/2013): '92% 'EPISODE 064 (02/03/2013): 'Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black 'EPISODE 065 (06/03/2013): 'Misfortune.gb 'EPISODE 066 (09/03/2013): 'Funnymouth 'EPISODE 067 (13/03/2013): 'Doom Lost Wad 'EPISODE 068 (16/03/2013): 'Sally.exe 'EPISODE 069 (20/03/2013): 'A Jumble of Letters 'EPISODE 070 (23/03/2013): 'The Final Days 'EPISODE 071 (27/03/2013): 'Never Stop Running 'EPISODE 072 (03/04/2013): 'The Russian Sleep Experiment 'EPISODE 073 (06/04/2013): 'Lost Sonic 'EPISODE 074 (14/04/2013): 'Wii are Twisted 'EPISODE 075 (21/04/2013): 'Missingno Murder 'EPISODE 076 (27/04/2013): 'Happiness for Sale 'EPISODE 077 (05/05/2013): 'Fallout 3: Numbers Station 'EPISODE 078 (12/05/2013): 'The Cosmic Destroyer 'EPISODE 079 (18/05/2013): 'Dead Bart 'EPISODE 080 (22/05/2013): 'SA-X Infection 'EPISODE 081 (26/05/2013): 'Maria's Revenge 'EPISODE 082 (29/05/2013): 'Touhou 14 'EPISODE 083 (02/06/2013): 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat 'EPISODE 084 (05/06/2013): 'Anna: THACC 'EPISODE 085 (08/06/2013): 'Pale Luna 'EPISODE 086 (12/06/2013): 'Buryman/Buried Alive 'EPISODE 087 (16/06/2013): 'Attract Mode 'EPISODE 088 (24/06/2013): 'Suicidemouse.avi 'EPISODE 089 (26/06/2013): 'Console Me 'EPISODE 090 (30/06/2013): 'The Rake 'EPISODE 091 (03/07/2013): 'Dividend 'EPISODE 092 (07/07/2013): 'Anti-Sonic.dll 'EPISODE 093 (10/07/2013): 'QUEST 'EPISODE 094 (14/07/2013): 'Attract Mode 2: Minus World 'EPISODE 095 (18/07/2013): 'Attract Mode 3: Kill Screen 'EPISODE 096 (26/07/2013): 'Belief in Oneself 'EPISODE 097 (28/07/2013): 'Hide and Seek Alone 'EPISODE 098 (02/08/2013): 'LoZ: The Dark Rites 'EPISODE 099 (05/08/2013): 'Ash's Coma 'EPISODE 100 (10/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 1/2 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 101 (11/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 3 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 102 (12/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 4 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 103 (14/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 5 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 104 (16/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 6 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 105 (16/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - Chapter 7 (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 106 (18/08/2013): 'Godzilla NES - FINALE (with TheStickyPaddle) 'EPISODE 107 (24/08/2013): 'Glitch: Final Days 'EPISODE 108 (02/09/2013): 'I HATE YOU 'EPISODE 109 (04/09/2013): 'Just a "Nightmare" 'EPISODE 110 (08/09/2013): 'Akarui Mirai 'EPISODE 111 (12/09/2013): 'A Nice Guy 'EPISODE 112 (15/09/2013): 'A Great Time 'EPISODE 113 (22/09/2013): 'Unknown Format 'EPISODE 114 (05/10/2013): 'Don't Put it Down 'EPISODE 115 (13/10/2013): 'The Midnight Man 'EPISODE 116 (16/10/2013): 'PM64: Cease to Be 'EPISODE 117 (20/10/2013): 'Rap Rat 'EPISODE 118 (25/10/2013): 'Fusion Depths 'EPISODE 119 (01/11/2013): 'Shou 'EPISODE 120 (04/11/2013): 'Username 666 'EPISODE 121 (08/11/2013): 'For, Sandra 'EPISODE 122 (14/11/2013): 'Room Zero 'EPISODE 123 (20/11/2013): 'HackBound 'EPISODE 124 (02/12/2013): 'The Murder Triangle 'EPISODE 125 (10/12/2013): 'Lavender Test 'EPISODE 126 (18/12/2013): 'Hanging Gardens 'EPISODE 127 (24/12/2013): 'Revolt 2014: 'EPISODE 128 (04/01/2014): 'The Sims: Creepy Mansion 'EPISODE 129 (12/01/2014): 'My First Pikachu 'EPISODE 130 (19/01/2014): 'The Strangest Security Tape Ever! 'EPISODE 131 (27/01/2014): 'Revolution! 'EPISODE 132 (09/02/2014): 'Shin Megami Tensei: If...Incident 'EPISODE 133 (17/02/2014): 'Who Are You Running From? 'EPISODE 134 (24/02/2014): 'Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Lost Episode 'EPISODE 135 (10/03/2014): 'Nightmares in Dreamworld 'EPISODE 136 (17/03/2014): 'Sheegoth '''EPISODE 137 (23/03/2014): Trichotillomania EPISODE 138 (08/04/2014): A Tape From Treasure Island EPISODE 139 (13/03/2014): 'Normal Porn for Normal People '''EPISODE 140 (20/04/2014): 'Fallout 3: Hunted 'EPISODE 141 (03/05/2014): 'Pokemon: Forgotten Yellow 'EPISODE 142 (10/05/2014): 'Tristan 'EPISODE 143 (15/05/2014): 'Dark Reflections 'EPISODE 144 (19/05/2014): 'Morbus.avi 'EPISODE 145 (21/05/2014): 'Eric 'EPISODE 146 (26/05/2014): 'IRL Creepypasta - Sh*t Parents 'EPISODE 147 (28/05/2014): 'Candle Cove 'EPISODE 148 (31/05/2014): 'My Biggest Fan's Creepypasta 'EPISODE 149 (04/06/2014): 'Mr. Mix 'EPISODE 150 (08/06/2014): 'Marisa's Story 'EPISODE 151 (12/06/2014): 'Balloon Fright 'EPISODE 152 (15/06/2014): 'I Won't Leave You 'EPISODE 153 (19/06/2014): 'A Lesson on Intent 'EPISODE 154 (21/06/2014): 'Gary: LSD Incident 'EPISODE 155 (25/06/2014): 'Winds of Regret 'EPISODE 156 (03/07/2014): 'The Bowser and King Boo Theory 'EPISODE 157 (06/07/2014): 'The Perfect Game 'EPISODE 158 (12/07/2014): 'Anansi's Goatman Story 'EPISODE 159 (16/07/2014): 'SMILE.DOG 'EPISODE 160 (20/07/2014): 'A Dark Look at Pokemon 'EPISODE 161 (30/07/2014): 'Cyrebro Code 'EPISODE 162 (11/08/2014): 'Chatroom 98 '''EPISODE 163 (15/08/2014): Blood: The Nightmare EPISODE 164 (17/08/2014): 'Earthbound: COTA '''EPISODE 165 (21/08/2014): 'The Hist Sap Theory 'EPISODE 166 (24/08/2014): 'E-mails from Scotland... 'EPISODE 167 (03/09/2014): 'Max & Jimmy 'EPISODE 168 (06/09/2014): 'Silver Stairs 'EPISODE 169 (11/09/2014): 'Hear Him 'EPISODE 170 (14/09/2014): 'Meek 'EPISODE 171 (17/09/2014): 'CHEAT AND PLAY 'EPISODE 172 (21/09/2014): 'A Snuff Game 'EPISODE 173 (24/09/2014): 'Metroid: Mother 'EPISODE 174 (01/09/2014): 'Invader Zim: Ten Minutes of DOOM 'EPISODE 175 (05/10/2014): 'What You Deserve 'EPISODE 176 (08/10/2014): 'Attrition of War 'EPISODE 177 (12/10/2014): 'Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur 'EPISODE 178 (16/10/2014): 'Heliotropes 'EPISODE 179 (20/10/2014): 'Dreamer N64 'EPISODE 180 (22/10/2014): 'A Link to Your Past 'EPISODE 181 (25/10/2014): 'Life Playing 'EPISODE 182 (02/10/2014): 'Boktai: Black Sun 'EPISODE 183 (09/11/2014): 'The Fine Line 'EPISODE 184 (16/11/2014): 'Terror Lane Released 'EPISODE 185 (20/11/2014): 'LOST EPISODES - Amazing World of Gumball 'EPISODE 186 (24/11/2014): 'Channel Infinity 'EPISODE 187 (28/11/2014): 'Teeth.jpg 'EPISODE 188 (30/11/2014): 'The Rugrats Theory 'EPISODE 189 (08/12/2014): 'The Slenderman 'EPISODE 190 (10/12/2014): 'A "Personality Test" 'EPISODE 191 (13/12/2014): 'The Phantom Game 'EPISODE 192 (18/12/2014): 'LOST EPISODES - "The Black Friday Incident" 'EPISODE 193 (21/12/2014): 'One Million Viewer 'EPISODE 194 (26/12/2014): '1999 '''2015: EPISODE 195 (04/01/2015): 'RUN.EXE '''EPISODE 196 (08/01/2015): 'Game and Watch Mystery 'EPISODE 197 (11/01/2015): 'Necrosleep 'EPISODE 198 (24/01/2015): 'The Michigan Dogman 'EPISODE 199 (28/01/2015): 'The Dating Game 'EPISODE 200 (31/01/2015): 'There Are No Children 'EPISODE 201 (07/02/2015): 'Evil Otto/Berserk 'EPISODE 202 (11/02/2015): 'Sims: Tragic Clown 'EPISODE 203 (18/02/2015): 'Bermuda Triangle 'EPISODE 204 (21/02/2015): 'The Alice Killings 'EPISODE 205 (25/02/2015): 'Sanguine of Woe 'EPISODE 206 (01/03/2015): 'April 12th Mind Story 'EPISODE 207 (07/03/2015): 'PROJECT MKULTRA & POLYBIUS 'EPISODE 208 (12/03/2015): 'Ebgerd: Rock and Roll Troll with Soul 'EPISODE 209 (16/03/2015): 'Helious 'EPISODE 210 (18/03/2015): 'Cry Baby Lane 'EPISODE 211 (21/03/2015): 'Sonic 2: Genocide CIty 'EPISODE 212 (28/03/2015): 'Pokemon: Red Rescue Team Hack 'EPISODE 213 (02/04/2015): 'Contra Hardcore 'EPISODE 214 (08/04/2015): 'The Home Run Killer 'EPISODE 215 (17/04/2015): 'Shattered Bound 'EPISODE 216 (19/04/2015): 'The Rain Man 'EPISODE 217 (22/04/2015): 'The Systelian Specter... 'EPISODE 218 (26/04/2015): 'LOST EPISODES - Plankton Got Served 'EPISODE 219 (29/04/2015): 'Lavender Town/Pokemon 731 'EPISODE 220 (02/05/2015): 'The Staircase Game 'EPISODE 221 (03/05/2015): 'MINECRAFT.EXE? - Can We Obtain a Creepypasta Game? 'EPISODE 222 (06/05/2015): '11 Miles 'EPISODE 223 (13/05/2015): 'Timesplitters 2: Limited Edition 'EPISODE 224 (16/05/2015): 'The Devil Game 'EPISODE 225 (20/05/2015): 'Ruins of Alph STRANGENESS 'EPISODE 226 (27/05/2015): 'My Buddy Sandman (18+) 'EPISODE 227 (28/05/2015): '"Charlie Are You There?" (IRL Creepypasta) 'EPISODE 228 (30/05/2015): 'The Wyoming Incident 'EPISODE 229 (06/06/2015): 'Text-Based HELL 'EPISODE 230 (06/10/2015): 'Halo Beta 'EPISODE 231 (13/06/2015): 'Three Kings Ritual 'EPISODE 232 (17/06/2015): 'Barbie.avi 'EPISODE 233 (24/06/2015): 'The Virtual Reality Experiment 'EPISODE 234 (27/06/2015): 'LOST EPISODES - Tom And Jerry VHS! 'EPISODE 235 (04/07/2015): 'The Depths 'EPISODE 236 (08/07/2015): 'The Red Room 'EPISODE 237 (11/07/2015): 'Hell.EXE 'EPISODE 238 (15/07/2015): 'LOST EPISODES - Superman Lost Episode 'EPISODE 239 (18/07/2015): 'Flame.EXE 'EPISODE 240 (22/07/2015): 'Autopilot 'EPISODE 241 (25/07/2015): 'My Dead Girlfriend Keeps Messaging me on Facebook 'EPISODE 242 (29/07/2015): 'TLOZ: Satanic Slumber 'EPISODE 243 (01/08/2015): 'Follow me, Free me 'EPISODE 244 (08/08/2015): 'The Otherside Ritual 'EPISODE 245 (12/08/2015): 'Metroid 2: Secret Worlds 'EPISODE 246 (15/08/2015): 'Talking Angela 'EPISODE 247 (19/08/2015): 'Skyrim: Beta Disc 'EPISODE 248 (22/08/2015): 'Tony Hawk: Skate or Die 'EPISODE 249 (26/08/2015): 'The Stolen Laptop... (18+) 'EPISODE 250 (05/09/2015): 'Nightmare Fuel: Survive? 'EPISODE 251 (09/09/2015): 'Huniepop: Newly Single 'EPISODE 252 (12/09/2015): 'Gateway to the Mind 'EPISODE 253 (16/09/2015): 'Drifloon's Trap 'EPISODE 254 (19/09/2015): 'Haunted Akinator 'EPISODE 255 (23/09/2015): 'Pocket Monsters Alpha 'EPISODE 256 (30/09/2015): 'Bead Dead Sky 'EPISODE 257 (03/10/2015): 'X-Men Apocalypse SNES 'EPISODE 258 (07/10/2015): 'The Ombra 'EPISODE 259 (14/10/2015): 'The Soul Transfer Ritual 'EPISODE 260 (17/10/2015): 'Super Mario RPG: Legend of The Seven Screams 'EPISODE 261 (21/10/2015): 'A Figure in Gray 'EPISODE 262 (24/10/2015): 'Ted The Caver 1/3 'EPISODE 262 (27/10/2015): 'Ted The Caver 2/3 'EPISODE 263 (28/10/2015): 'Ted The Caver FINALE 'EPISODE 264 (07/11/2015): 'Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Hacked! 'EPISODE 265 (11/11/2015): 'Fallout 2: Secret Ending 'EPISODE 266 (14/11/2015): '09/17/10 'EPISODE 267 (18/11/2015): 'The Scorpion Ritual 'EPISODE 268 (21/11/2015): 'Godzilla 1971 Uncut Footage (LOST EPISODES) 'EPISODE 269 (25/11/2015): 'Lion King SEGA 'EPISODE 270 (28/11/2015): '64 'EPISODE 271 (02/12/2015): 'Deep Web Suicide Game 'EPISODE 272 (05/12/2015): '11/14/1997 'EPISODE 273 (12/12/2015): 'Sensabaugh Tunnel 'EPISODE 274 (19/12/2015): 'The Smiling Man 'EPISODE 275 (23/12/2015): '7/11 Special 'EPISODE 276 (26/12/2015): 'The Stairs and the Doorway 'EPISODE 276 (20/12/2015): 'I Think My Phone Is Trying To Kill Me '''2016: EPISODE 277 (02/01/2016): 'TLOZ: Third Oracle '''EPISODE 278 (06/01/2016): 'The Stranger Ritual (RITUALPASTAS) 'EPISODE 279 (13/01/2016): 'Janice.JPG 'EPISODE 280 (16/01/2016): 'Disney's Catacombs 'EPISODE 281 (20/01/2016): 'Tulpa 'EPISODE 282 (23/01/2016): 'Escape from Merrywood 'EPISODE 283 (27/01/2016): 'Lone Wolf Radio 'EPISODE 284 (30/01/2016): 'CASTL FALL 'EPISODE 285 (06/02/2016): '12 Minutes 'EPISODE 286 (10/02/2016): 'Zelda 3 Prototype 'EPISODE 287 (13/02/2016): 'Tomino's Hell 'EPISODE 288 (17/02/2016): 'City Typing Adventure 'EPISODE 289 (20/02/2016): 'Episode 11 (LOST EPISODES) 'EPISODE 290 (24/02/2016): 'Sonic Xtreme: A Strange Disc 'EPISODE 291 (27/02/2016): 'Keep_Em_Laughing.wmv 'EPISODE 292 (02/03/2016): 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Game 'EPISODE 293 (09/03/2016): 'Lucifer Manor (NES) 'EPISODE 294 (12/03/2016): 'Tiger-Heli 'EPISODE 295 (23/03/2016): 'TSoPUA Television 1975 'EPISODE 296 (26/03/2016): 'Zombreon 'EPISODE 297 (30/03/2016): 'Robert the Doll 'EPISODE 298 (06/04/2016): 'Logcal Mass Suicide (Exit Mundi) 'EPISODE 299 (09/04/2016): 'How to Speak to The Dead (RITUALPASTAS) 'EPISODE 300 (13/04/2016): 'One Word Story 'EPISODE 301 (16/04/2016): 'Death by Artificial Intelligence (Exit Mundi) 'EPISODE 302 (20/04/2016): 'Ultima Abyss 'EPISODE 303 (23/04/2016): 'Mole-Mania: The Old Man 'EPISODE 304 (27/04/2016): 'Like A Virus 'EPISODE 305 (07/05/2016): 'Wilderness 'EPISODE 306 (11/05/2016): 'Super Metroid 'EPISODE 307 (14/05/2016): 'Mankind 'EPISODE 308 (21/05/2016): 'Kagome, Kagome 'EPISODE 309 (28/05/2016): 'A Series of Short Films 'EPISODE 310 (01/06/2016): 'Dusty's Radio Show 'EPISODE 311 (04/06/2016): 'Blind Man's Bluff (RITUALPASTAS) 'EPISODE 312 (11/06/2016): 'Predictive Illuminati Card Game 'EPISODE 313 (15/06/2016): 'Agamemnon Counterpart (Lost Episodes) 'EPISODE 314 (18/06/2016): 'LSD Dream Emulator 'EPISODE 215 (22/06/2016): 'Happy Puppet Syndrome 'EPISODE 216 (25/06/2016): 'Channel One 'EPISODE 217 (29/06/2016): 'The Grifter 'EPISODE 218 (02/07/2016): 'Why You Can't Talk to the Dead 'EPISODE 219 (06/07/2016): 'Battery Ditto 'EPISODE 220 (09/07/2016): 'Southern TV "VRILLION" Incident 'EPISODE 221 (16/07/2016): 'The Cursed Key Ritual 'EPISODE 222 (23/07/2016): 'The Deletion Scream 'EPISODE 223 (27/07/2016): 'Ratman 'EPISODE 224 (03/08/2016): 'Fallout 4: Revenge is Sweet 'EPISODE 225 (06/08/2016): 'Hyper-Cola 'EPISODE 226 (10/08/2016): 'Doom: Final Secrets 'EPISODE 227 (13/08/2016): 'Pac-m̬̦̩̹̌͢a̪͓̮̼͍̗͑̿ͫn̛̥͈ͅ 'EPISODE 228 (20/08/2016): 'Mortis 'EPISODE 229 (17/08/2016): 'Buyer Beware 'EPISODE 230 (24/08/2016): 'Blood Freezing Experiment 'EPISODE 231 (31/08/2016): 'The Zombie Extrapolation 'EPISODE 232 (03/09/2016): 'Staring 'EPISODE 233 (07/09/2016): 'Shadowrun SNES Hidden Feature 'EPISODE 234 (10/09/2016): 'The Channel 'EPISODE 235 (17/09/2016): 'Documented Insanity 'EPISODE 236 (21/09/2016): 'The Ouija Board Experience 'EPISODE 237 (28/09/2016): 'Mapimi Silent Zone 'EPISODE 238 (01/10/2016): 'Super Mario 128 'EPISODE 239 (05/10/2016): 'Lumiose City Crisis 'EPISODE 240 (08/10/2016): 'Clown in the Window 'EPISODE 241 (15/10/2016): 'Red Moon 'EPISODE 242 (19/10/2016): 'Fallout New Vegas: Heartbreak Hotel 'EPISODE 243 (22/10/2016): 'Australian Mayday TV Incident 'EPISODE 244 (26/10/2016): 'Milla's Children 'EPISODE 245 (29/10/2016): 'The Correctional Society 'EPISODE 246 (02/11/2016): 'Lightless City 'EPISODE 247 (05/11/2016): 'The True Story of the Theater 'EPISODE 248 (16/11/2016): 'Dark Souls: The Pardoner of Velka 'EPISODE 249 (23/11/2016): 'Dark Souls Glitch: Demonhead 'EPISODE 259 (30/11/2016): 'Do NOT Save in Lumiose City 'EPISODE 260 (07/12/2016): 'Killswitch 'EPISODE 261 (14/12/2016): 'Man In the Fields (RITUALPASTA) 'EPISODE 262 (21/12/2016): 'Pokemon GO is not what you think 'EPISODE 263 (28/12/2016): 'The Creepy Children of Warcraft '''2017: EPISODE 264 (04/01/2017): 'Something Wrong with my VR Gear '''EPISODE 265 (18/01/2017): 'Apple Maps 'EPISODE 266 (25/01/2017): 'The Ozark Cable Incident 'EPISODE 267 (08/02/2017): 'The Romanian Knowledge Experiment 'EPISODE 268 (15/02/2017): 'The Deep Web Box Game 'EPISODE 269 (01/03/2017): 'Zelda 64 BETA Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Site Administration Category:Help Category:Help Desk Shitpastas/Trollpastas - ''Running Time: ''23 May 2013 -' '''EPISODE 001 (23/05/2013): 'Should I...? EPISODE 002 (19/06/2013): 'Alex Melee/CoD: Black Hell Ops '''EPISODE 003 (22/07/2013): '3 AM for Col. Campbell/Burn, Baby, Burn 'EPISODE 004 (29/08/2013): 'Sonic's Pentagram/He Wants His Mama 'EPISODE 005 (28/09/2013): 'Metal Gear Death/Spiderman: Maximum Carnage 'EPISODE 006 (28/10/2013): 'PlayStation Suffer/Super Mario FX Prototype 'EPISODE 007 (26/11/2013): 'NFS: The Last Race/Die.avi 'EPISODE 008 (31/12/2013): 'Crystal.HTML/The Man Without a Gamertag 'EPISODE 009 (01/02/2014): 'Red Tuesday/Horrors of Animal Crossing 'EPISODE 010 (03/03/2014): 'Hell's Pasture/This Isn't Minecraft... '''EPISODE 011 (30/03/2014): I Hate M.Rossi/Streetpass Genocide EPISODE 012 (28/04/2014): 'Xenophilia '''EPISODE 013 (25/05/2014): 'Ihsoy 'EPISODE 014 (30/06/2014): 'SONIC.exe 2 'EPISODE 015 (05/08/2014): 'DKC2: Diddy's Kreepy Quest 'EPISODE 016 (29/08/2014): 'I SLIGHTLY DISLIKE YOU (Trollpasta) 'EPISODE 017 (30/09/2014): 'Blood Whistle 'EPISODE 018 (29/10/2014): 'Rayman GBC GAME OVER 'EPISODE 019 (05/11/2014): 'BOB.EXE 'EPISODE 020 (12/11/2014): 'Pokemang Strangizzle Redizzle 'EPISODE 021 (04/12/2014): 'The EVE Online Suicides 'EPISODE 022 (31/12/2014): 'Silver the Turkeyhog (Trollpasta) 'EPISODE 023 (17/01/2015): 'Minecraft AI Conspiracy 'EPISODE 024 (05/02/2015): 'My Little Trollpasta... 'EPISODE 025 (14/02/2015): 'One Chance.../Windwaker from Hell 'EPISODE 026 (26/03/2015): 'Demonic Possessed Mortal Kombat Cart 'EPISODE 027 (09/05/2015): 'Sega Legacy/Wario Land 3 'EPISODE 028 (12/05/2015): 'The Mario Theory 'EPISODE 029 (11/06/2015): 'Charlie Brown's First Kiss 'EPISODE 030 (20/06/2015): 'Truth.XEX 'EPISODE 031 (01/07/2015): 'LOST TROLLSODES - Sonic X: Jungle Trap Revenge 'EPISODE 032 (06/07/2015): '(18+) EDGIEST STORY EVER! | My Immortal (Part 1) 'EPISODE 033 (20/07/2015): '(18+) FORBIDDEN EDGINESS! - My Immortal (Part 2) 'EPISODE 034 (27/07/2015): '(18+) SNAP AND LOOPIN! - My Immortal (Part 3) 'EPISODE 035 (03/08/2015): '666.EXE... 'EPISODE 036 (05/08/2015): 'Green Blade Necroprocessor/Manhunt Beta 1999 'EPISODE 037 (18/08/2015): '(18+) HOW MANY CONCERTS? - My Immortal (Part 4) '''EPISODE 038 (29/08/2015): Castlevania -1 EPISODE 039 (02/09/2015): 'Metal Gear Solid: Solid's Fate... '''EPISODE 040 (07/09/2015): 'WE DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!? - My Immortal (Part 5) 'EPISODE 041 (24/09/2015): 'Why... - My Immortal (Part 6)(18+) 'EPISODE 042 (26/09/2015): 'Megaman 2: The Lader to Hell... 'EPISODE 043 (10/10/2015): 'Meta Man X: Passcode of Horror 'EPISODE 044 (31/10/2015): 'Street Fighter: SUCCUBUS 'EPISODE 045 (04/11/2015): 'Now Is The Time! 'EPISODE 046 (10/11/2015): '(+!8) IT'S BACK! - My Immortal Fanfic (Part 7) 'EPISODE 047 (09/12/2015): 'Tired Yet? 'EPISODE 048 (16/12/2015): 'Virtualcube (AWESOMEPASTA?) 'EPISODE 049 (09/01/2016): 'Sonic CD: Maniacs Galore 'EPISODE 050 (11/01/2016): 'My Immortal Goes Japanese! (Part 8) 'EPISODE 051 (03/02/2016): 'The Soul Theory 'EPISODE 052 (16/02/2016): 'HUNG LIK A STALLONE! 'EPISODE 053 (01/03/2016): 'The Finale of "My Immortal" 'EPISODE 054 (05/03/2016): 'HitLEr.exe 'EPISODE 055 (19/03/2016): 'Conplus 'EPISODE 056 (02/04/2016): 'Metal Gear Solid: Once Again 'EPISODE 057 (04/05/2016): 'A Meeting with AL-Qaida... 'EPISODE 058 (17/05/2016): 'The Continuation of My Immortal... 'EPISODE 059 (18/05/2016): 'Dark Souls 2.EXE The Hidden Files 'EPISODE 060 (25/05/2016): 'Goldeneye: The Forbidden Files 'EPISODE 061 (31/05/2016): 'My Immortal Becomes Logical? (Part 12) 'EPISODE 062 (08/06/2016): 'Nightmare in Kanto 'EPISODE 064 (20/07/2016): 'Curse of The Overcooked Steak 'EPISODE 065 (30/07/2016): 'Dream Cast 'EPISODE 066 (02/09/2016): 'The Second Last Episode of "My Immortal"! 'EPISODE 067 (04/10/2016): 'The Penultimate "My Immortal" Episode! 'EPISODE 068 (28/10/2016): 'The FINAL "My Immortal" Video... 'EPISODE 069 (09/11/2016): 'Arthur: Lost Episode 'EPISODE 070 (11/01/2017): 'Looking for an Old Game 'EPISODE 071 (02/02/2017): 'WarioWare: NOT so Smooth Moves 'EPISODE 072 (22/02/2017): 'LIARS '''Let's Plays: Indie (Independent) Games - Running Time: '27 June 2012 -' Single Episode Games - Running Time: '27 June 2012 -' EPISODE 001 (27/06/2012): 'SPECIAL: Escape from Lavender Town '''EPISODE 002 (03/07/2012): 'SCP-087-B 'EPISODE 003 (11/07/2012): 'Slender (I SCREAM LIKE A B*TCH!) 'EPISODE 004 (25/07/2012): 'Lost Silver (Playthrough) 'EPISODE 005 (07/08/2012): 'Pokemon Creepy Black (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 006 (13/08/2012): 'LOST SILVER ALTERNATE STORYLINE 'EPISODE 007 (15/08/2012): 'Luna 'EPISODE 008 (23/08/2012): 'SONIC.exe 'EPISODE 009 (27/08/2012): 'SLENDER: Hospice 'EPISODE 010 (13/09/2012): 'Fibrillation 'EPISODE 011 (21/10/2012): 'Slender Prison 'EPISODE 012 (28/10/2012): 'Survivors (CO-OP Slender?) 'EPISODE 013 (30/11/2012): 'Luna Game (0, 4, END) 'EPISODE 014 (07/12/2012): 'SONIC.exe Version 4 'EPISODE 015 (09/12/2012): 'Ao Oni 3D 'EPISODE 016 (01/01/2013): 'Imscared: A Pixelated Nightmare 'EPISODE 017 (02/01/2013): 'Imscared: A Pixelated Nightmare (FULL PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 018 (20/01/2013): 'MARIO (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 019 (08/04/2013): 'Jeff the Killer (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 020 (13/05/2013): 'SONIC.exe Version 5 'EPISODE 021 (08/07/2013): 'A Creepy Private Message... 'EPISODE 022 (15/01/2014): 'Sally.exe Playthrough! 'EPISODE 023 (26/03/2014): 'MISFORTUNE.GB PLAYTHROUGH! 'EPISODE 024 (15/04/2014): 'CALM TIME! 'EPISODE 025 (23/04/2014): 'I See You (FULL PLAYTHROUGH!) - Haunted Gaming 'EPISODE 026 (17/05/2014): 'SONIC.EXE Version 666 'EPISODE 027 (02/06/2014): 'YOSHI.EXE (Full Playthrough) 'EPISODE 028 (12/06/2014): 'Another Creepy Private Message... 'EPISODE 029 (25/08/2014): 'Luigi.EXE... 'EPISODE 030 (09/09/2014): 'GTA: Sheffield...(FLASH GAME THEATRE) 'EPISODE 031 (13/09/2014): 'POKEMON.EXE! 'EPISODE 032 (24/09/2014): 'CITY BUS SIMULATOR 2010!!! 'EPISODE 033 (02/10/2014): 'iNSaNIty.EXE 'EPISODE 034 (26/10/2014): 'Sonic2.EXE 'EPISODE 035 (30/10/2014): 'Suicidemouse/Happymouse.EXE 'EPISODE 036 (13/11/2014): 'KIRBY.EXE 'EPISODE 037 (17/11/2014): 'One Night, Two Crazies... 'EPISODE 038 (03/01/2015): 'SANIC.EXE 'EPISODE 039 (18/01/2015): 'I HATE YOU!.exe (Full Playthrough) 'EPISODE 040 (31/01/2015): 'DONTPLAY.exe 'EPISODE 041 (07/02/2015): 'lostmemories.exe (BEN ARG Investigations #3) 'EPISODE 042 (20/02/2015): 'Third Creepy Private Message 'EPISODE 043 (05/03/2015): 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3... 'EPISODE 044 (22/03/2015): 'FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FAN GAMES! 'EPISODE 045 (24/03/2015): 'Pokemon Death Version.EXE 'EPISODE 046 (03/04/2015): 'ROMANCING OBAMA! - Dating Simulators 'EPISODE 047 (14/04/2015): 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Anti-Terrorist Force 'EPISODE 048 (26/04/2015): 'Sonic.EXE Version 7! 'EPISODE 049 (28/04/2015): 'Five Nights at Wario's 3 'EPISODE 050 (15/05/2015): 'POKEMON.EXE REMAKE! 'EPISODE 051 (18/05/2015): 'SUNSHINE.EXE | (Sonic2.exe Part 2) 'EPISODE 052 (22/05/2015): 'DOOM.EXE (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 053 (03/06/2015): 'PINGAS.EXE! 'EPISODE 054 (07/06/2015): 'IMSCARED: A WORKSHOP NIGHTMARE! 'EPISODE 055 (09/06/2015): 'HYPNO'S LULLABY PLAYTHROUGH! 'EPISODE 056 (16/06/2015): 'SUNKY.mpg! 'EPISODE 057 (19/06/2015): 'SILLY.TIFF 'EPISODE 058 (02/07/2015): 'Mario.EXE | A Good EXE Game? 'EPISODE 059 (16/07/2015): 'RED.EXE 'EPISODE 060 (24/07/2015): 'So let's Investigate This Creepy File? 'EPISODE 061 (04/08/2015): 'You Gotta Watch How This EXE Game Ends... 'EPISODE 062 (10/08/2015): 'So This Game Is Pretty Badass! 'EPISODE 063 (13/08/2015): 'So Sonic is Pregnant... 'EPISODE 064 (20/08/2015): 'Even Aladdin has an EXE Game... 'EPISODE 065 (20/08/2015): 'A Closer Look at Sonic's Dreams... 'EPISODE 066 (24/08/2015): 'The Deep Web Pokemon Rom Investigation... 'EPISODE 067 (27/08/2015): 'Destroying Indian Meth Labs! 'EPISODE 068 (31/08/2015): 'Toymaker... 'EPISODE 069 (03/09/2015): 'Creepy File Investigations - Steven's Final ROM! 'EPISODE 070 (04/09/2015): 'We Played Hell's Kitchen... on Wii... 'EPISODE 071 (08/09/2015): 'The Uncle Who Works at Nintendo... 'EPISODE 072 (16/09/2015): 'PETA Made a PS4 Game ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... 'EPISODE 073 (17/09/2015): 'An EXE Game with a Boss Battle! (Toystory.exe) 'EPISODE 074 (22/09/2015): 'Investigating More Creepy Messages 'EPISODE 075 (25/09/2015): 'This is the B̟̝e҉̞s͏̟̞t̤̗̺ EXE Game... 'EPISODE 076 (28/09/2015): 'SONIC FAN GAMES! 'EPISODE 077 (05/10/2015): 'Hong Kong 97... 'EPISODE 078 (09/10/2015): 'Creepy File Investigations: Steven's Not Dead? 'EPISODE 079 (17/10/2015): 'So We TRY Defusing Bombs... 'EPISODE 080 (23/10/2015): 'MARIO FAN GAMES! 'EPISODE 081 (03/11/2015): 'Creepy Private Message Investiggations! - Happy AI!?! 'EPISODE 082 (05/11/2015): 'Uncharted 4 On a $20 Budget... 'EPISODE 083 (12/11/2015): 'Her Nightmares... 'EPISODE 084 (16/11/2015): 'Wake Up Mario! (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH!) 'EPISODE 085 (19/11/2015): 'Sonic.EXE...The Revenge! 'EPISODE 086 (26/11/2015): 'Bootleg Pokemon Games... 'EPISODE 087 (30/11/2015): 'Jesus Gets Eaten by Pac-Satan ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)... (Antumbra) 'EPISODE 089 (10/12/2015): 'Mario3.EXE 'EPISODE 090 (23/12/2015): 'Addressing Mario's Drug Problem... (Lario.exe) 'EPISODE 091 (01/01/2016): 'Snow on MT. Silver... (CREEPYPASTA PLAYTHROUGH) 'EPISODE 092 (19/01/2016): 'MarioWorld.EXE 'EPISODE 093 (12/02/2016): 'SonicTheHedgehog3.EXE 'EPISODE 094 (03/03/2016): 'SuperHOT... 'EPISODE 095 (01/04/2016): 'MUTAHAR.EXE! 'EPISODE 096 (07/04/2016): 'Pokemon Lost Silver 3D! 'EPISODE 097 (19/07/2016): 'THE SUSPICIOUS COP! 'EPISODE 098 (27/09/2016): 'Creepy Private Messages: "Iromotnemem" '''SERIES #01 - '''Haunted Gaming - Ao Oni (''Running Time: ''30 August 2012 - 07 October 2012 [10 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (30/08/2012): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (02/09/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (04/09/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (06/09/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (09/09/2012): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (17/09/2012): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (23/09/2012): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (24/09/2012): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (05/10/2012): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (07/10/2012): 'Part 10 '''SERIES #02 - '''Haunted Gaming - Ib (''Running Time: ''05 September 2012 - 21 October 2012 [7 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (05/09/2012): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (11/09/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (15/09/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (20/09/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (11/10/2012): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (16/10/2012): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (21/10/2012): 'Part 07 '''SERIES #03 - '''Haunted Gaming - Yume Nikki (''Running Time: ''30 October - 14 January 2013''' [13 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (30/10/2012): 'Part 01 '''EPISODE 002 (09/11/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (16/11/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (19/11/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (08/12/2012): 'Part 05/06/07 'EPISODE 006 (12/12/2012): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 007 (23/12/2012): 'Part 09 (CREEPY MAN ON SUBWAY!) 'EPISODE 008 (07/01/2013): 'Part 10 (SPACESHIPS!?!) 'EPISODE 009 (08/01/2013): 'Part 11 'EPISODE 010 (09/01/2013): 'Part 12 'EPISODE 011 (10/01/2013): 'Part 13 'EPISODE 012 (11/01/2013): 'Part 14 'EPISODE 013 (14/01/2013): 'Yume Nikki Extras! '''SERIES #04 - '''Ib ENDING (''Running Time: ''18 November 2012 - 01 December 2012 [7 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (18/11/2012): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (20/11/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (25/11/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (27/11/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (28/11/2012): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (30/11/2012): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (01/12/2012): 'Part 07 '''SERIES #05 - '''Witch's House (''Running Time: ''02 December 2012 - 04 December 2012 [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (02/12/2012): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (04/12/2013): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #06 - '''HetaOni (''Running Time: ''10 December 2012 - 25 February 2013''' [10 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (10/12/2012): 'Part 01 '''EPISODE 002 (16/12/2012): 'Part 02 (IS THIS SCARY???) 'EPISODE 003 (31/12/2012): 'Part 03 (O.O) 'EPISODE 004 (10/01/2013): 'Part 04 (I R CONFUSED) 'EPISODE 005 (23/01/2013): 'Part 05 (MOAR CONFUSION!) 'EPISODE 006 (28/01/2013): 'Part 06 (CHANGE THE FUTURE!) 'EPISODE 007 (02/02/2013): 'Part 07 (A SECRE PLAN APPEARS!?!) 'EPISODE 008 (07/02/2013): 'Part 08 (ITALY'S REVELATION!?!?!) 'EPISODE 009 (14/02/2013): 'Part 09 (:'D) 'EPISODE 010 (25/02/2013): 'Part 10 (FATAL GAME CRASH :O) '''SERIES #07 - '''Mad Father (''Running Time: ''07 April 2013 - 26 April 2013 [8 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (07/04/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (08/04/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (10/04/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (11/04/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (14/04/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (15/04/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (17/04/2013): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (26/04/2013): 'Part 08 '''SERIES #08 - '''Haunted Gaming - Welcome to the Mansion (''Running Time: ''07 May 2013 - 08 May 2013 [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (07/05/2013): 'Part 01(???) 'EPISODE 002 (08/05/2013): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #09 - '''German Haunted Gaming - Pokemon: Nightmare Version (''Running Time: ''09 June 2013 - 10 June 2013''' [2 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (09/06/2013): 'Part 01 '''EPISODE 002 (10/06/2013): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #10 - '''Pokemon: Nightmare - INVASION (''Running Time: ''09 September 2013 - 11 November 2013 [8 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (09/09/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (10/09/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (14/09/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (03/10/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (08/10/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (18/10/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (22/10/2013): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (06/11/2013): 'Part 08 '''SERIES #11 - '''Siro Oni (''Running Time: ''10 October 2013 - 13 December 2013 [7 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (10/10/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (14/10/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (23/10/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (29/10/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (11/11/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (29/11/2013): 'Part 06 (STUCK :() 'EPISODE 007 (13/12/2013): 'Part 07 (ESCAPE!) ' 'SERIES #12 - REMEMBER.EXE (''Running Time: ''27 June 2014 - 29 June 2014'[''2 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (27/06/2014): 'Part 01 (Investigations...) '''EPISODE 002 (29/06/2014): 'Part 02 (The Real "Scares") '''SERIES #13 - '''Nira Oni (''Running Time: ''15 July 2014 - 19 September 2014 [7 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (15/07/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (23/07/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (28/07/2014): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (02/08/2014): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (27/08/2014): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (02/09/2014): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (15/09/2014): 'Part 07 (FINALE) '''SERIES #14 - '''Five Nights at Freddy's (''Running Time: ''20 August 2014 - 22 August 2014 [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (20/08/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (22/08/2014): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #15 - '''Pokemon Horror Story (''Running Time: ''19 September 2014 - [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (19/09/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (22/09/2014): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #16 - '''Neverending Nightmares (''Running Time: ''03 October 2014 - []) 'EPISODE 001 (03/10/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (10/10/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (14/10/2014): 'Part 03 '''SERIES #17 - '''Isolation (''Running Time: ''19'' ''October 2014 - 24 October 2014 [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (19/10/2014): 'Part 01 (JEFF IS BACK!) 'EPISODE 002 (24/10/2014): 'Part 02 (A Sticky Situation...) '''SERIES #18 - '''7 Days (''Running Time: ''08 December 2014 - 29 December 2014 [3 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (08/12/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (11/12/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (29/12/2014): 'Part 03 'SERIES #19 - '.Flow | Yume Nikki Fangame (Running Time: '16 December 2014 - '[]) 'EPISODE 001 (16/12/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (22/12/2014): 'Part 02 '''SERIES #20 - '''WhiteDay (''Running Time: ''22 February 2015 - []) 'EPISODE 001 (22/02/2015): 'Part 01 (KOREAN HORROR!) 'EPISODE 002 (06/04/2015): 'Part 02 (HUNTED!) 'SERIES #21 - '''Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 (''Running Time: '07 April 2015 - '[]) 'EPISODE 001 (07/04/2015): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (17/04/2015): 'Part 02 (CAMERAS BEGONE) '''SERIES #22 - '''Corpse Party (''Running Time: ''20 June 2015 - []) 'EPISODE 001 (20/06/2015): 'Part 01 (RITUALS!) 'EPISODE 002 (26/06/2015): 'Part 02 (GHOST!) 'EPISODE 003 (07/07/2015): 'Part 03 (WRONG END?) 'EPISODE 004 (27/07/2015): 'Part 04 (DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS!?!) '''SERIES #23 - '''Undertale (''Running Time: ''20 October 2015 - []) 'EPISODE 001 (20/10/2015): 'Part 01 (RPG Where I Don't Fight...) 'EPISODE 002 (31/10/2015): 'Part 02 (FOUND A WEIRD HOUSE?) 'EPISODE 003 (13/11/2015): 'Part 03 (THE GAME BEGINS!) Let's Plays: "Professional" Games - ''Running Time: ''16 March 2012 '- 'SERIES #01:' The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (''Running Time: '16 March 2012' - '26 September' '2012 '[14 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (16/03/2012): '''Kokiri Village (Part 1) '''EPISODE 002 (28/03/2012): Kokiri Village (Part 2) EPISODE 003 (04/04/2012): 'Great Deku Tree (Part 01) '''EPISODE 004 (11/04/2012): 'Great Deku Tree (Part 02) 'EPISODE 005 (17/04/2012): 'Great Deku Tree (Part 03) ' '''EPISODE 006 (25/04/2012): 'Journey to Hyrule Castle EPISODE 007 (02/05/2012): 'Sneaking into Hyrule Castle '''EPISODE 008 (10/05/2012): 'Metal Gear Kokiri 'EPISODE 009 (16/05/2012): 'Kakariko Village 'EPISODE 010 (24/05/2012): 'On the Way to Goron City 'EPISODE 011 (30/05/2012): 'Back to Kokiri Forest '''EPISODE 012 (05/06/2012): ''To Saria We Go '''EPISODE 013 (13/06/2012): 'Goron City Again? EPISODE 014 (26/09/2012): 'Venturing into Dodongo's Cavern! 'SERIES #02: '''Deus Ex (''Running Time: ''29 August 2012 [3 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (29/08/2012): 'Part 01: Augmented Future 'EPISODE 002 (29/08/2012): 'Part 02: WORST COP EVER? 'EPISODE 003 (29/08/2012): 'Part 03: DERPING AROUND THE OFFICE '''SERIES #03: '''Sleeping Dogs (''Running Time: ''03 November 2012 - 15 November 2012 [2 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (03/11/2012): 'Part 01: OMG BEST GAME EVAR! '''EPISODE 002 (15/11/2012):''' Part 02: EXTORTIONIST EXTRAORDINAIRE! '''SERIES #04: '''LIMBO (''Running Time: ''25 January 2013 - 14 March 2013 [7 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (25/01/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (31/01/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (04/02/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (19/02/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (01/03/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (07/03/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (14/03/2013): 'Part 07 'SERIES #05: '''Haunted Gaming - System Shock 2 (''Running Time: '''23 October 2012 - 06 July 2013 [21 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (23/10/2012): 'Part 01 '''EPISODE 002 (01/11/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (12/11/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (03/12/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (06/12/2012): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (11/12/2012): 'Part 06 (NOW IT'S GETTING SCARY :() 'EPISODE 007 (24/12/2012): 'Part 07 (DEADLY ENGINEERING!?!) 'EPISODE 008 (18/01/2013): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (20/01/2013): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (22/01/2013): 'Part 10 'EPISODE 011 (24/01/2013): 'Part 11 'EPISODE 012 (15/02/2013): 'Part 12 'EPISODE 013 (17/02/2013): 'Part 13 'EPISODE 014 (19/02/2013): 'Part 14 'EPISODE 015 (21/02/2013): 'Part 15 'EPISODE 016 (28/03/2013): 'Part 16 'EPISODE 017 (30/03/2013): 'Part 17 'EPISODE 018 (02/04/2013): 'Part 18 'EPISODE 019 (19/06/2013): 'Part 19 (STUCK!) 'EPISODE 020 (05/07/2013): 'Part 20 (UNSTUCK!) 'EPISODE 021 (06/07/2013): 'Part 21 (SHODAN!) 'SERIES #06: '''Fatal Frame (''Running Time: '12 March 2013 - '[]) 'EPISODE 001 (12/03/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (17/03/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (21/03/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (01/04/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (07/04/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (09/04/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (22/04/2013): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (24/04/2013): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (05/05/2013): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (10/05/2013): 'Part 10 'EPISODE 011 (10/02/2015): 'Part 11 'EPISODE 012 (17/02/2015): 'Part 12 (TO THE BLIND GHOST!) 'EPISODE 013 (28/02/2015): 'Part 13 (NIGHT TWO SURVIVED!) '''SERIES #07: '''Deus Ex: Human Revolution KILL/ALERT GUIDE (''Running Time: ''02 May 2013 - 22 August 2013 [21 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (02/05/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (03/05/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (04/05/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (06/05/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (09/05/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (13/05/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (14/05/2013): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (17/05/2013): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (21/05/2013): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (02/06/2013): 'Part 10 'EPISODE 011 (03/06/2013): 'Part 11 'EPISODE 012 (07/06/2013): 'Part 12 'EPISODE 013 (11/06/2013): 'Part 13 'EPISODE 014 (28/06/2013): 'Part 14 'EPISODE 015 (06/07/2013): 'Part 15 'EPISODE 016 (16/07/2013): 'Part 16 'EPISODE 017 (17/07/2013): 'Part 17 'EPISODE 018 (20/07/2013): 'Part 18 'EPISODE 019 (20/08/2013): 'Part 19 (Leaving China!) 'EPISODE 020 (21/08/2013): 'Part 20 (Omega Ranch!) 'EPISODE 021 (22/08/2013): 'Part 21 (The End!) '''Series #08: '''Haunted Gaming - Manhunt (''Running Time: ''16 December 2013 - 10 February 2014 [19 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (16/12/2013): 'Part 01 (BORN AGAIN) 'EPISODE 002 (17/12/2013): 'Part 02 (DOORWAY INTO HELL) '''EPISODE 003 (19/12/2013): Part 03 (ROAD TO RUIN) EPISODE 004 (21/12/2013): 'Part 04 (WHITE TRASH) '''EPISODE 005 (23/12/2013): 'Part 05 (FUELLED BY HATE!) ' '''EPISODE 006 (31/12/2013): 'Part 06 (GROUNDS FOR ASSAULT) EPISODE 007 (03/01/2014): 'Part 07 (STRAPPED FOR CASH!) '''EPISODE 008 (10/01/2014): 'Part 08 (VIEW OF INNOCENCE!) 'EPISODE 009 (14/01/2014): 'Part 09 (DRUNK DRIVING!) 'EPISODE 010 (16/01/2014): 'Part 10 (GRAVEYARD SHIFT!) 'EPISODE 011 (20/01/2014): 'Part 11 (MOUTH OF MADNESS!) 'EPISODE 012 (26/01/2014): 'Part 12 (DOING TIME!) 'EPISODE 013 (29/01/2014): 'Part 13 (KILL THE RABBIT!) 'EPISODE 014 (03/02/2014): 'Part 14 (DIVIDED THEY FALL!) 'EPISODE 015 (05/02/2014): 'Part 15 (PRESS COVERAGE!) 'EPISODE 016 (06/02/2014): 'Part 16 (WRONG SIDE OF THE TRACKS!) / Part 17 (TRAINED TO KILL!) 'EPISODE 017 (07/02/2014): 'Part 18 (BORDER PATROL!) 'EPISODE 018 (08/02/2014): 'Part 19 (KEY PERSONNEL!) 'EPISODE 019 (10/02/2014): 'Part 20 ((FINAL) DELIVERANCE!) '''Series #09: '''Haunted Gaming - Manhunt 2 (''Running Time: ''18 February 2014 '- '''01 June 2014 '[15 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (18/02/2014): 'Part 01 (AWAKENING!) '''EPISODE 002 (20/02/2014): 'Part 02 (GHOSTS!) 'EPISODE 003 (21/02/2014): 'Part 03 (SEXUAL DEVIANTS!) 'EPISODE 004 (26/02/2014): 'Part 04 (RED LIGHT!) 'EPISODE 005 (28/02/2014): 'Part 05 (BEST FRIENDS!) 'EPISODE 006 (04/03/2014): 'Part 06 (SAFE HOUSE!) 'EPISODE 007 (12/03/2014): 'Part 07 (BEE'S HONEY POT!) 'EPISODE 008 (18/03/2014): 'Part 08 (ASSASSINATION!) 'EPISODE 009 (20/03/2014): 'Part 09 (MOST WANTED!) 'EPISODE 010 (07/04/2014): 'Part 10 (RITUAL CLEANSING!) 'EPISODE 011 (12/04/2014): 'Part 11 (ORIGINS!) 'EPISODE 012 (01/05/2014): 'Part 12 (BROADCAST INTERRUPTED!) 'EPISODE 013 (06/05/2014): 'Part 13 (ALTERED STATE!) 'EPISODE 014 (25/05/2014): 'Part 14 (DOMESTIC DISTURBANCE!) 'EPISODE 015 (01/06/2014): 'Part 15 (GOOD AND BAD ENDINGS!!! (Final)) 'Series #10: '''LSD Dream Emulator (''Running Time: '10 June 2014 '- '''23 December 2016' '[36 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (10/06/2014): 'Part 01 (TRIPPING BALLS!) '''EPISODE 002 (13/06/2014): 'Part 02 (GETTING WEIRDER...) 'EPISODE 003 (14/06/2014): 'Part 03 (A DEAD BODY EMERGES...) 'EPISODE 004 (20/06/2014): 'Part 04 (GIANT FISH!) 'EPISODE 005 (24/06/2014): 'Part 05 (HEADLESS WOMAN!) 'EPISODE 006 (30/06/2014): 'Part 06 (BABIES!?!) 'EPISODE 007 (09/07/2014): 'Part 07 (THE F*CK!?!) 'EPISODE 008 (19/07/2014): 'Part 08 (WEIRD VIDEOS...) 'EPISODE 009 (13/08/2014): 'Part 09 (ALIENS!!!) 'EPISODE 010 (17/08/2014): 'Part 10 (Downer...) 'EPISODE 011 (30/08/2014): 'Part 11 (GIANT LIPS!) 'EPISODE 012 (05/09/2014): 'Part 12 (WORDS EVERYWHERE!) 'EPISODE 013 (06/10/2014): 'Part 13 (NEVAR FORGOT!) 'EPISODE 014 (16/10/2014): 'Part 14 (MOVIE MARATHON!) 'EPISODE 015 (23/10/2014): 'Part 15 (Getting Darker!) 'EPISODE 016 (27/10/2014): 'Part 16 (SKIPPING IMMINENT) 'EPISODE 017 (14/11/2014): 'Part 17 (ANGER!?!) 'EPISODE 018 (23/11/2014): 'Part 18 (CATS?!?) 'EPISODE 019 (01/12/2014): 'Part 19 (FACES IN WALLS!) 'EPISODE 020 (31/12/2014): 'Part 20 (NO MORE FACES!) 'EPISODE 021 (05/01/2015): 'Part 21 (Hibernation Incoming!) 'EPISODE 022 (13/08/2015): 'Part 22 (Taking Another Hit of LSD...) 'EPISODE 023 (25/08/2015): 'Part 23 (More Hits of LSD! (Days 80 - 100)) 'EPISODE 024 (21/09/2015): 'Part 24 (A Hit of LSD Dream Emulator! (Days 100 - 120)) 'EPISODE 025 (01/10/2015): 'Part 25 (A Hit of LSD Dream Emulator! (Days 120 - 140)) 'EPISODE 026 (29/10/2015): 'Part 26 (A Hit of LSD Dream Emulator! (Days 140 - 160)) 'EPISODE 027 (20/11/2015): 'Part 27 (A Hit of LSD Dream Emulator! (Days 160 - 180)) 'EPISODE 028 (15/01/2016): 'Part 28 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 180 - 200)) 'EPISODE 029 (15/03/2016): 'Part 29 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 200 - 220)) 'EPISODE 030 (22/04/2016): 'Part 30 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 220 - 240)) 'EPISODE 031 (14/06/2016): 'Part 31 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 240 - 260)) 'EPISODE 032 (21/07/2016): 'Part 32 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 260 - 280)) 'EPISODE 033 (09/09/2016): 'Part 33 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 280 - 300)) 'EPISODE 034 (14/10/2016): 'Part 34 (A Hit of LSD! (Days 300 - 320)) 'EPISODE 035 (25/10/2016): 'Part 35 (The Second Last LSD Episode...) 'EPISODE 036 (23/12/2016): 'Part 36 (The Final Episode of LSD Dream Emulator!) '''Series #11: Manhunt (Bonus Episodes) (Running Time: '09 March 2015 - '[]) EPISODE 001 (09/03/2015): 'Part 01 (MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DIE!) '''EPISODE 002 (11/05/2015): 'Part 02 (TIME 2 DIE!) '''Series #12: Until Dawn (Running Time: '08 September 2015 - '[]) EPISODE 001 (08/09/2015): 'Part 01 (Intro) '''EPISODE 002 (20/09/2015): 'Part 02 '''Series #13: Condemned: Criminal Origins (Running Time: '14 January 2016 - '[]) EPISODE 001 (14/01/2016): 'Part 01 (IT BEGINS...) '''EPISODE 002 (18/01/2016): 'Part 02 (I GOT FIRED!) 'EPISODE 003 (28/01/2016): 'Part 03 (INTO THE DEPTHS BELOW!) 'EPISODE 004 (09/02/2016): 'Part 04 (FIRST DEATH!) 'EPISODE 005 (18/02/2016): 'Part 05 (UBERKILLER X!) 'EPISODE 006 (08/03/2016): 'Part 06 (STREETS OF HELL!) 'EPISODE 007 (31/03/2016): 'Part 07 (MEETING ROSA!) '''Series #14: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (Running Time: 23 August 2016 - '[]) '''EPISODE 001 (23/08/2016): 'Part 01 (DEUS EX: MANKIND DIVIDED!) 'EPISODE 002 (29/08/2016): 'Part 02 (Part 2 - Prague) 'EPISODE 003 (06/09/2016): 'Part 03 (GOLEM CITY!) 'EPISODE 004 (12/09/2016): 'Part 04 (INFILTRATING ARC!) 'EPISODE 005 (19/09/2016): 'Part 05 (NEURAL SUBNET!) 'EPISODE 006 (03/10/2016): 'Part 06 (BANK HEIST!) '''Series #15: Resident Evil VII (Running Time: '24 January 2017 - '[]) EPISODE 001 (24/01/2017): 'Part 01 (WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!) '''EPISODE 002 (28/01/2017): 'Part 02 (ESCAPING THE HOUSE!) 'EPISODE 003 (03/02/2017): 'Part 03 (THE OLD HOUSE FIGHT!) 'EPISODE 004 (14/02/2017): 'Part 04 (This Boss Fight...) 'EPISODE 005 (21/02/2017): 'Part 05 (STRANDED ON A SHIP!) 'EPISODE 006 (28/02/2017): 'Part 06 (THE END!) Livestreams - ''Running Time: ''21 October 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (21/10/2012): 'CLOSEST POKEMON BATTLE EVER! EPISODE 002 (21/10/2012): 'Attempted Super Mario 3 Speedrun :D '''EPISODE 003 (21/10/2012): 'SomeOrdinaryStream 3! 'EPISODE 004 (21/10/2012): 'Epic Smash Bros. Fight! 'EPISODE 005 (04/11/2012): 'Halloween Livestream! 'EPISODE 006 (10/11/2012): 'SomeOrdinaryStream 5! 'EPISODE 007 (11/11/2012): 'SMITE Livestream - FIRST FEW GAMES! 'EPISODE 008 (08/01/2013): 'YouTube Livestream Test - You Decide! 'EPISODE 009 (16/01/2013): 'Nostalgic Video Game Stream 'EPISODE 010 (30/01/2013): 'Random Battlefield 3 PC Stream - No Srsly I Wanna Play Some BF3! 'EPISODE 011 (10/03/2013): 'A Very Interesting Chat with Cleverbot 'EPISODE 012 (29/04/2013): 'TLOZ: Windwaker Satan Edition! 'EPISODE 013 (23/07/2013): 'Team SOG's First LOL Victory! 'EPISODE 014 (17/02/2014): 'Titanfall PC Stream! 'EPISODE 015 (06/04/2014): 'SONIC 06, Ground Zeroes, and Vanquish! (Stream Highlights) 'EPISODE 016 (28/04/2014): 'EARTHBOUND, SLY 2 - STREAM HIGHLIGHTS (4/27/14) 'EPISODE 017 (07/12/2014): 'Another Interesting Chat with Cleverbot... Minecraft Seed Survival - ''Running Time: ''05 February 2013''' - 'SERIES #01: '''polybius (''Running Time:'' ''05 February 2013 - 28 February 2013 [4 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (05/02/2013): '''Part 01 ' '''EPISODE 002 (08/02/2013): 'Part 02' ' EPISODE 003 (17/02/2013): 'Part 03 '''EPISODE 004 (28/02/2013): 'Part 04 'SERIES #02: '??? (Running Time: '''30 May 2013 - 12 July 2013 [6 Episodes]) EPISODE 001 (30/05/2013): 'Didn't Enter the Seed... (PART 01) '''EPISODE 002 (06/06/2013): 'AN AMAZING IDEA! (PART 02) 'EPISODE 003 (14/06/2013): 'PORTAL COMPLETE? (PART 03) 'EPISODE 004 (21/06/2013): 'GOAL COMPLETE! (PART 04) 'EPISODE 005 (02/07/2013): 'SPAWNER! (PART 05) 'EPISODE 006 (12/07/2013): ':( (PART 06) 'SERIES #03: '''bendrowned (''Running Time: '17 January 2014 - 06 January 2014 '[11 Episodes]) 'EPISODE 001 (17/01/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (22/01/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (30/01/2014): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (04/02/2014): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (11/02/2014): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (22/02/2014): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (05/03/2014): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (21/03/2014): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (09/04/2014): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (18/04/2014): 'Part 10 (LEAP OF FAITH!) 'EPISODE 011 (06/06/2014): 'Part 11 (The Return...) 'SERIES #04: '''TheOrdinaryNomads (''Running Time: '17 March 2015 - '[]) 'EPISODE 001 (17/03/2015): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (20/03/2015): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (09/04/2015): 'Part 03 (DIGGING DOWN!) 'EPISODE 004 (23/04/2015): 'Part 04 (ENTERING THE NETHER!) MutaRants (AKA: Rant Time) - ''Running Time: ''25 December 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (25/12/2012): 'DDoSers... EPISODE 002 (26/12/2012): 'Religion...Don't be Offended! '''EPISODE 003 (08/01/2013): 'YouTube vs.Twitch! 'EPISODE 004 (03/02/2013): 'WarZ: Is it a Scam? 'EPISODE 005 (04/03/2013): 'THE FUTURE OF GAMING! 'EPISODE 006 (07/03/2013): 'YouTube...Is it Right for You? 'EPISODE 007 (14/03/2013): 'Console Fanboys... 'EPISODE 008 (18/03/2013): 'PC Fanboys... 'EPISODE 009 (25/03/2013): 'Hate and Criticism... 'EPISODE 010 (05/04/2013): 'My "SteamBox"...What's the Point? 'EPISODE 011 (10/04/2013): 'Next-Gen Xbox Online Only? #Dealwithit 'EPISODE 012 (10/04/2013): 'Redaction for Next-Gen Xbox? Adam Orth is Fired! SRS BZNS! 'EPISODE 013 (17/04/2013): 'I'm Being Throttled! 'EPISODE 014 (22/04/2013): 'Final Update on my Internet 'EPISODE 015 (23/04/2013): 'We Win! 'EPISODE 016 (06/05/2013): 'Bronies and Pegasisters... 'EPISODE 017 (27/05/2013): 'IRL Creepypasta: Xbox One 'EPISODE 018 (27/06/2013): 'Xbox One DRM Reversal + Plans for Next-Generation! 'EPISODE 019 (11/07/2013): 'X1's Policy Reversal Petition, DLC! 'EPISODE 020 (24/07/2013): 'SMB NES WORTH $100,000? - Overpriced Games! 'EPISODE 021 (31/08/2013): 'Violent Video Games and the Media! 'EPISODE 022 (04/09/2013): 'The Nintendo 2DS... 'EPISODE 023 (19/09/2013): 'Telemarketers and Censorship 'EPISODE 024 (12/10/2013): 'Gaming: The Next Generation 'EPISODE 025 (31/10/2013): 'Trolls and Cyberbullies! 'EPISODE 026 (10/11/2013): 'New YouTube Comment System! 'EPISODE 027 (23/11/2013): 'CAPCOM's Almost Broke! 'EPISODE 028 (07/12/2013): 'YouTube Changes... 'EPISODE 029 (11/12/2013): 'Guess I was Wrong LOL... 'EPISODE 030 (01/01/2014): 'Broken Games 'EPISODE 031 (10/01/2014): 'Micro-Transactions 'EPISODE 032 (23/01/2014): 'Net Neutrality! 'EPISODE 033 (12/02/2014): 'Mobile vs. "Real" Gaming! 'EPISODE 034 (27/02/2014): 'Digital vs. Physical! 'EPISODE 035 (19/03/2014): 'Watch Dogs: Graphics over Gameplay? 'EPISODE 036 (02/04/2014): 'Facebook buys Oculus Rift!?! 'EPISODE 037 (21/04/2014): 'HD Remasters... 'EPISODE 038 (29/04/2014): 'TRUTH abount CONSOLES V. PC 'EPISODE 039 (20/05/2014): 'YouTube buys Twitch/FU*KED UP Comment System 'EPISODE 040 (15/07/2014): 'NOSTALGIA! 'EPISODE 041 (17/07/2014): 'F*CKED UP INBOX SYSTEM!!! 'EPISODE 042 (10/08/2014): 'IRL Creepypasta - Twitch Buyout... 'EPISODE 043 (01/09/2014): '"New" Nintendo 3DS 'EPISODE 044 (16/09/2014): 'Why Microsoft bought Minecraft... 'EPISODE 045 (19/09/2014): 'Why Comments Shouldn't Be Disabled... 'EPISODE 046 (25/09/2014): 'AAA Gaming Sucks... 'EPISODE 047 (13/10/2014): 'Resolutions & Frame Rates 'EPISODE 048 (21/10/2014): 'GamerGate... 'EPISODE 049 (28/10/2014): 'Linear V. Open World Games 'EPISODE 050 (11/11/2014): 'Hacks and Mods 'EPISODE 051 (29/11/2014): 'IRL CREEPYPASTAS - "Ubisoft" 'EPISODE 052 (15/12/2014): 'Day One Patch Edition 'EPISODE 053 (27/12/2014): 'Lizard Squad 'EPISODE 054 (10/01/2015): 'Charity and Donations! 'EPISODE 055 (09/02/2015): 'Nintendo, Majora's Mask 3DS 'EPISODE 056 (20/02/2015): 'Amiibos and Gimmicks 'EPISODE 057 (23/02/2015): 'IRL Creepypasta - The Order: 1886 'EPISODE 058 (02/03/2015): 'YouTube FIX YOUR S*IT! 'EPISODE 059 (20/03/2015): 'ONLINE LAUNCH FAILS! 'EPISODE 060 (31/03/2015): 'IRL Creepypastas - INTERNET PREDATORS! 'EPISODE 061 (24/04/2015): 'STEAM PAID MODS!?! 'EPISODE 062 (07/05/2015): 'SILENT HILLS CANCELLED!?! 'EPISODE 063 (14/05/2015): 'FALSE-FLAGGING! (RE-POST) 'EPISODE 064 (26/06/2015): 'MOBILE GAMING TAKEOVER!?! (LG G4 Test!) 'EPISODE 065 (02/06/2015): 'The Nintendo Problem... 'EPISODE 066 (13/06/2015): 'DON'T BUY ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE! 'EPISODE 067 (19/06/2015): 'So...That new Metroid Game... 'EPISODE 068 (30/06/2015): 'The Destiny Problem 'EPISODE 069 (07/07/2015): 'SH*T PEOPLE 'EPISODE 070 (17/07/2015): 'So I Was Asked to Remove Videos... 'EPISODE 071 (07/08/2015): 'Addicted to Video Games? 'EPISODE 072 (08/08/2015): 'Double Standards... 'EPISODE 073 (17/08/2015): 'Why I Hate Gaming Journalism... 'EPISODE 074 (01/09/2015): 'The Konami Problem... 'EPISODE 075 (10/09/2015): 'The Kotaku Problem! 'EPISODE 076 (23/09/2015): 'So...That Missing Content in MGS5... 'EPISODE 077 (12/10/2015): 'Is Sonic 06 THAT Bad? 'EPISODE 078 (26/10/2015): 'The Battlefront Problem... 'EPISODE 079 (17/11/2015): 'For PC and Console Warriors ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! 'EPISODE 080 (24/11/2015): 'The Online-Only Problem... ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) 'EPISODE 081 (01/12/2015): 'Is Call of Duty THAT Bad? 'EPISODE 082 (07/12/2015): 'Come on Square Enix... 'EPISODE 083 (09/12/2015): 'Boycott @Konami 'EPISODE 084 (18/12/2015): 'Pay to NOT play games? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'EPISODE 085 (25/12/2015): 'Kojima's Goes to Sony! 'EPISODE 086 (29/12/2015): 'The Open World Problem... 'EPISODE 087 (07/01/2016): 'The Early Access Problem! 'EPISODE 088 (15/01/2016): 'So...Modding your Games? 'EPISODE 089 (21/01/2016): 'So...Sony Tried to Trademark "Let's Plays" ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) 'EPISODE 090 (26/01/2016): 'The FNAF World Problem... 'EPISODE 091 (29/01/2016): 'Please. Don't. Pre-order. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) 'EPISODE 092 (01/02/2016): 'The Reakt Problem (pls dont sue) 'EPISODE 093 (15/02/2016): 'GAMERS ARE ENTITLED!?! 'EPISODE 094 (23/02/2016): 'The Fair Use Problem! 'EPISODE 095 (04/03/2016): 'KONAMI'S MICROTRANSACTION BULLSH*T 'EPISODE 096 (18/03/2016): 'B!TCHING ABOUT GRAPHICS! 'EPISODE 097 (25/03/2016): 'WHY BAN GAMES!?! 'EPISODE 098 (08/04/2016): 'Most Pointless Issue of 2016... 'EPISODE 099 (26/04/2016): 'My Issue with Patreon... 'EPISODE 100 (06/05/2016): 'So Let's Talk about the PS4K... 'EPISODE 101 (12/05/2016): 'IRL Creepypastas - Game Installs... 'EPISODE 102 (23/05/2016): 'Nintendo and Minecraft... 'EPISODE 103 (27/05/2016): 'We Lost All Our Data! 'EPISODE 104 (03/06/2016): 'SUB 4 SUB? 'EPISODE 015 (10/06/2016): 'Hackers in Multiplayer... 'EPISODE 016 (01/07/2016): 'CYBERBULLYING AND DOXXING! 'EPISODE 017 (08/07/2016): 'THE CSGO GAMBLING PROBLEM! 'EPISODE 018 (14/07/2016): 'POKEMON GO STEALING DATA!?! 'EPISODE 019 (28/07/2016): 'MINECRAFT SEX ON YOUTUBE! 'EPISODE 020 (04/08/2016): 'Threatened With a Copyright Strike... 'EPISODE 021 (18/08/2016): 'Metal Gear...Survive... 'EPISODE 022 (19/08/2016): 'So...Let's Talk About No Man's Sky... 'EPISODE 023 (01/09/2016): 'The New YouTube Terms of Service... 'EPISODE 024 (06/09/2016): 'Annoying Things... 'EPISODE 025 (13/09/2016): '"Exposing" Channels! 'EPISODE 026 (22/09/2016): 'THE YOUTUBE HEROES PROBLEM! 'EPISODE 027 (11/10/2016): 'When All You Have is Drama... 'EPISODE 028 (03/11/2016): 'THE INFINITE WARFARE BANDWAGON! 'EPISODE 029 (10/11/2016): 'RESIDENT EVIL 7 ISN'T "CLASSIC"? 'EPISODE 030 (02/12/2016): 'THE YOUTUBE BUG! 'EPISODE 031 (09/12/2016): 'No Man's Sky: 4 Months Later... 'EPISODE 032 (16/12/2016): 'The $15 Ending for Dead Rising 4! 'EPISODE 033 (29/12/2016): 'THE 1000 DEGREE KNIFE! 'EPISODE 034 (03/01/2017): 'THE FACEBOOK GAMING RABBIT HOLE! 'EPISODE 035 (10/01/2017): 'So Scalebound got cancelled... 'EPISODE 036 (14/01/2017): 'THE DLC PROBLEM OF PAYDAY 2! 'EPISODE 037 (21/01/2017): 'The YouTube Scam Ads! 'EPISODE 038 (09/02/2017): 'So Let's Talk about E-Sports! 'EPISODE 039 (18/02/2017): 'Dear Wall Street... Nostalgic Gaming - Running Time: '05/08/2012 '- #01 '-' Chrono Trigger 'EPISODE 001 (05/08/2012): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (05/08/2012): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (05/08/2012): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (05/08/2012): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (05/08/2012): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (05/08/2012): 'Part 06 #02 '- Super Metroid '''EPISODE 001 (21/08/2012): 'Part 01 '#03 '- Breath of Fire EPISODE 001 (26/08/2012): '''Part 01 Nostalgic Web Surfing/Browsing - ''Running Time: ''29 November 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (29/11/2012): 'Internet Back Then? EPISODE 002 (09/12/2012): 'HAMBURGER UNIVERSITY '''EPISODE 003 (18/01/2013): 'NAUGHTY DOG SLAVERY RING!?! 'EPISODE 004 (07/05/2013): 'INTERNET SAFETY NINJA! 'EPISODE 005 (17/11/2013): 'SNES ONLINE!?! 'EPISODE 006 (29/12/2014): 'Episode 06 'EPISODE 007 (11/08/2015): 'SKYDIVE PROPOSAL! "Special" Videos - ''Running Time: ''20 September 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (20/09/2012): '10K SUBSCRIBERS!!! EPISODE 002 (04/12/2012): 'Should I Livestream Let's Plays? You Decide! '''EPISODE 003 (19/12/2012): 'END OF THE WORLD + Stream Announcement!?!?!?!? 'EPISODE 004 (19/12/2012): 'END OF THE WORLD PART 2!!! 'EPISODE 005 (21/12/2012): 'Thank You Ordinary Gamers! (30K Subscribers!) 'EPISODE 006 (31/12/2012): 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 'EPISODE 007 (10/01/2013): '40K SUBSCRIBERS!!! 'EPISODE 008 (11/03/2013): 'Unexpected Late Night Gaming! 'EPISODE 009 (19/04/2013): '100,000 Team Members! 'EPISODE 010 (17/05/2013): '300th Video! 'EPISODE 011 (19/08/2013): 'A Personal Thank You... 'EPISODE 012 (20/09/2013): 'Mutahar Vs. Military - Stealing a Jet! (GTA V) 'EPISODE 013 (30/09/2013): '200,000 Team Members! 'EPISODE 014 (13/01/2014): 'Why I Do This... 'EPISODE 015 (19/01/2014): 'Quarter Million... 'EPISODE 016 (25/04/2014): 'A Question... 'EPISODE 017 (24/05/2014): '*READ DESCRIPTION* YouTube 60 FPS TEST 'EPISODE 018 (27/05/2014): 'This is the best game EVAR! 'EPISODE 019 (23/06/2014): '300,000 Team Members! 'EPISODE 020 (02/07/2014): 'Creating a Japanese PSN Account | Download LSD! 'EPISODE 021 (23/07/2014): 'The Ultimate BRB! 'EPISODE 022 (08/09/2014): 'All Trollpasas in a nutshell... 'EPISODE 023 (26/09/2014): 'How to submit Creepypastas and Contact me? 'EPISODE 024 (03/10/2014): 'Thank You + A pretty important update :) 'EPISODE 025 (04/11/2014): '60FPS Hits YouTube!!! (CHANGE QUALITY) 'EPISODE 026 (23/12/2014): 'Minecraft Seed Survival CO-OP - You Decide! 'EPISODE 027 (25/12/2014): '"Lost Episodes" in a nutshell... 'EPISODE 028 (01/12/2015): 'Why I Do this...Part 2! 'EPISODE 029 (21/01/2015): 'Top 10 Creepypastas! 'EPISODE 030 (22/01/2015): 'Why LSD: Dream Emulator is kill? 'EPISODE 031 (27/01/2015): 'The Problem with Content-ID! 'EPISODE 032 (01/02/2015): 'Inspiration... 'EPISODE 033 (27/02/2015): 'Sh*tpastas in a nutshell... 'EPISODE 034 (13/03/2015): 'Three Years! (BIG UPDATE) 'EPISODE 035 (15/03/2015): 'TOP 10 CREEPY GAMING MOMENTS! 'EPISODE 036 (14/04/2015): 'FIRST THING TO DO ON GTA V PC! 'EPISODE 037 (21/04/2015): 'TOP 10 WORST GAMING CONSOLES! 'EPISODE 038 (23/04/2015): 'My Most Important Video! 'EPISODE 039 (05/05/2015): 'WATCHING OLD VIDEOS! Why YouTube is Important! 'EPISODE 040 (08/05/2015): 'PLAYING .EXE GAMES | How to make Virtual PC 'EPISODE 041 (23/05/2015): 'A Very Creepy Phone Call... 'EPISODE 042 (25/05/2015): 'TOP 10 POKEMON I WOULD EAT! 'EPISODE 043 (31/05/2015): 'A VERY CREEPY TAPE... 'EPISODE 044 (03/06/2015): 'ANOTHER CREEPY PHONE CALL! 'EPISODE 045 (05/06/2015): 'Is Hatred That Bad? 'EPISODE 046 (14/06/2015): 'AN UPDATE ON ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE! 'EPISODE 047 (31/07/2015): 'So If You're Wondering About My Safety? 'EPISODE 048 (09/08/2015): 'More Creepy File Investigations! 'EPISODE 049 (14/08/2015): 'The First Game I Ever Played... 'EPISODE 050 (21/08/2015): 'The Useless Side of the Internet... 'EPISODE 051 (24/08/2015): 'So Intel Sent us Something Really Cool! 'EPISODE 052 (28/08/2015): 'For the Parents ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'EPISODE 053 (28/08/2015): 'How I Stay Safe on the Deep Web! 'EPISODE 054 (15/09/2015): 'The ENTIRE Metal Gear Solid Story... 'EPISODE 055 (18/09/2015): 'What is SomeOrdinaryGamers? 'EPISODE 056 (08/10/2015): 'Gamecube Games on Wii U! (Backwards Compatibility) 'EPISODE 057 (12/10/2015): 'Hey, A Good Transformers Game! 'EPISODE 058 (15/10/2015): 'Are Deep Web Red Rooms Real? 'EPISODE 059 (22/10/2015): 'So What is Metal Gear ACID? 'EPISODE 060 (29/10/2015): 'DON'T use Windows On the Deep Web! 'EPISODE 061 (30/10/2015): 'Half a Million... 'EPISODE 062 (02/11/2015): 'For Those Who Criticize me (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง... 'EPISODE 063 (23/11/2015): 'The History of Counter-Strike! 'EPISODE 064 (27/11/2015): 'The Eerie MGSV Ruse Cruise... 'EPISODE 065 (03/12/2015): 'The Worst Xbox 360 Game! (Vampire Rain) 'EPISODE 066 (04/12/2015): 'What is Tomba/Tombi? 'EPISODE 067 (21/12/2015): 'Let's Take a Road Trip... 'EPISODE 068 (05/01/2016): 'Prank Channels! (GONE SEXUAL, SATANIC, WRONG IN THE HOOD) 'EPISODE 069 (08/01/2016): 'RE4 IS F*CKING STUPID! 'EPISODE 070 (12/01/2016): 'Addressing My Let's Play Problem... 'EPISODE 071 (05/02/2016): 'The WORST PS3 Game! - Haze 'EPISODE 072 (08/02/2016): 'The Old "Crap"top! 'EPISODE 073 (22/02/2016): 'What are Pachinkos! 'EPISODE 074 (10/03/2016): 'Finding Deep Web Sites? 'EPISODE 075 (22/03/2016): 'EXPLORING THE MIIVERSE CRINGE! 'EPISODE 076 (29/03/2016): 'EXPLORING THE MIIVERSE CRINGE! (Part 2) 'EPISODE 077 (05/04/2016): 'THE SONIC PASSION CRINGE! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'EPISODE 078 (12/04/2016): 'HOW TO WIN YOUTUBE! 'EPISODE 079 (14/04/2016): 'BROWSING MiiVERSE CRINGE 3! 'EPISODE 080 (19/04/2016): 'What Happened to Mighty No. 9? 'EPISODE 081 (21/04/2016): 'REJECTED (MiiVerse Cringe 4!) 'EPISODE 082 (28/04/2016): 'CIPTIM FELKIM! (MiiVerse Cringe 5!) 'EPISODE 083 (02/05/2016): 'Where Am I? 'EPISODE 084 (05/05/2016): 'TAZING KYLE! 'EPISODE 085 (17/06/2016): 'Scared of the Deep Web? 'EPISODE 086 (12/08/2016): 'For Those Concerned About My Health... 'EPISODE 087 (11/08/2016): 'GIRLFRIENDS HATE THESE GAMES! 'EPISODE 088 (30/08/2016): 'Let's get right into... 'EPISODE 089 (15/09/2016): 'MORE GAMES GIRLFRIENDS HATE! 'EPISODE 090 (20/09/2016): 'I GET ROASTED! 'EPISODE 091 (23/09/2016): 'Searching for Bigfoot... in San Adreas! 'EPISODE 092 (30/09/2016): 'The Spooky Wheelchair...in San Adreas! 'EPISODE 093 (06/10/2016): 'My Favorite Stealth Mission Ever... 'EPISODE 094 (24/10/2016): 'Vegas in a nutshell... 'EPISODE 095 (04/11/2016): 'THE MODDED PLAYSTATION! 'EPISODE 096 (15/11/2016): 'MiiVERSE CRINGE 6! 'EPISODE 096 (17/11/2016): 'So I Got a New House! 'EPISODE 097 (22/12/2016): 'DON'T PLAY THESE GAMES WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! 'EPISODE 098 (24/12/2016): 'THE SNOWBALL FIGHT! 'EPISODE 099 (07/01/2017): 'MY UNRELEASED VIDEOS! 'EPISODE 100 (27/01/2017): 'Destroying a Computer... with Memes! 'EPISODE 101 (16/02/2017): 'The Worst Clickbait Ever! 'EPISODE 102 (02/03/2017): 'The Borderline Illegal Part of YouTube! Funny Product Reviews - ''Running Time: ''05 April 2015 -' '''EPISODE 001 (05/04/2015): 'FUNNIEST PRODUCT REVIEWS! EPISODE 002 (13/04/2015): '''FUNNIER PRODUCT REVIES!!! (Ep. 2) Tired of Solo - ''Running Time: ''24 June 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (24/06/2012): 'Halo: Reach EPISODE 002 (01/11/2012): '''Need for Speed World '''EPISODE 003 (05/11/2012): Paranormal EPISODE 004 (25/02/2013): 'Killing Floor '''EPISODE 005 (15/07/2016): 'Imaru and I Take on a Russian Bathhouse... WTF/RAGE Gaming - Running Time: '25 October 2013 -' '01) '''Single Episode Games '''EPISODE 001 (25/10/2012): 'Revenge of the Sunfish 'EPISODE 002 (16/11/2012): 'Don't Catch the Herp! 'EPISODE 003 (05/12/2012): 'Anarchistrificationer 'EPISODE 004 (26/12/2012): 'Divine Intervention 'EPISODE 005 (10/02/2013): 'Internet Avenger 'EPISODE 006 (03/03/2013): 'Cat Mario 'EPISODE 007 (25/03/2013): 'Kuro Oni 'EPISODE 008 (12/04/2013): 'Destroy the Porn 'EPISODE 009 (20/05/2013): 'E.T Duology 'EPISODE 010 (04/06/2013): 'Pokemon Diamond 'EPISODE 011 (01/07/2013): 'hauntedgaming.exe Lost Episode 'EPISODE 012 (01/07/2013): 'Kendo Rage 'EPISODE 013 (27/12/2013): 'Crimelife 2 'EPISODE 014 (02/01/2013): 'Crimelife 3 'EPISODE 015 (05/04/2014): 'Goat Simulator 'EPISODE 016 (16/04/2014): 'Need for Weed 3D 'EPISODE 017 (05/05/2014): 'One Late Night 'EPISODE 018 (31/10/2014): 'SANICBALL! 'EPISODE 019 (20/11/2014): 'Game of the Year 'EPISODE 020 (02/12/2014): 'E.T.: Electric Boogaloo 'EPISODE 021 (13/01/2015): 'Megaman Sprite Christmas 'EPISODE 022 (12/02/2015): 'INDIA'S FIRST 3D GAME (Ghajini) 'EPISODE 023 (04/03/2015): 'PEPSIMAN IS SRS BSNS! 'EPISODE 024 (10/03/2015): 'Stroukin Cock IV: Crime Line 'EPISODE 025 (31/03/2015): 'WHY IS THIS REAL!?! (Plug and Play) 'EPISODE 026 (29/06/2015): 'SUNKY THE GAME! 'EPISODE 027 (09/07/2015): 'Cory in the House... 'EPISODE 028 (13/07/2015): 'Sluggish Morss (THE BEST ACID TRIP!) 'EPISODE 029 (21/07/2015): 'So We Gave Sonic a Shotgun... 'EPISODE 030 (28/07/2015): 'So If Satan Made a Game... 'EPISODE 031 (30/07/2015): 'Don't Play This Game... 'EPISODE 032 (31/07/2015): 'Sunky...Part 2... 'EPISODE 033 (06/08/2015): 'Get A Life... In MS Paint! 'EPISODE 034 (29/09/2015): 'Weirdest. Game. Ever... (Cho Aniki) 'EPISODE 035 (10/11/2015): 'WEIRDEST .EXE. Game... 'EPISODE 036 (17//12/2015): 'Pu-Li-Ru-La... 'EPISODE 037 (02/02/2016): 'Bikini. Woman. Godzilla. 2000...? 'EPISODE 038 (11/02/2016): 'The Bootleg Japanese Special Forces! 'EPISODE 039 (17/03/2016): 'A Weird Russian Game I Found... 'EPISODE 040 (30/04/2016): 'No Thing... 'EPISODE 041 (26/05/2016): 'A "Spooky" Game called Covetous... 'EPISODE 042 (02/06/2016): 'The "Strange" Game... 'EPISODE 043 (21/06/2016): 'Welcome To The Game! 'EPISODE 044 (23/06/2016): 'KIDS GAMES ON YOUTUBE! 'EPISODE 045 (28/06/2016): 'SONIC INFLATION ADVENTURE! 'EPISODE 046 (05/07/2016): 'SONIC INFLATION ADVENTURE 2! '''EPISODE 047 (12/07/2016): END OF SONIC INFLATION! EPISODE 048 (22/07/2016): 'KIDS GAMES ON YOUTUBE 2! '''EPISODE 049 (26/07/2016): 'STREET LIFE! 'EPISODE 050 (02/08/2016): 'NIGHT TRAP! 'EPISODE 051 (29/07/2016): 'COD4 ON THE Wii! 'EPISODE 052 (05/08/2016): 'THE PICK UP GAME! 'EPISODE 053 (30/08/2016): 'WEEABOO "SCREAMER" CRINGE! 'EPISODE 054 (08/09/2016): 'MW3 on the Wii... 'EPISODE 055 (16/09/2016): 'FBI Rescue... 'EPISODE 056 (29/09/2016): 'Black Ops on the Wii... 'EPISODE 057 (13/10/2016): 'COD4 on the DS... 'EPISODE 058 (21/10/2016): 'Black Ops on the DS... 'EPISODE 059 (27/10/2016): 'MW2 on the DS... 'EPISODE 060 (08/11/2016): 'GTA on the Game Boy... 'EPISODE 061 (12/11/2016): 'Modern Warfare 3 on the DS... 'EPISODE 062 (18/11/2016): 'GTA 2 on the Game Boy... 'EPISODE 064 (25/11/2016): 'CYBERPUNK WAIFU BARTENDING! 'EPISODE 065 (19/11/2016): 'Ṟ̸̶̄Ō̶̲U̵͇̿͞G̷̅͟E̵̻.EXE 'EPISODE 066 (26/11/2016): 'BEYOND_HUMAN.exe 'EPISODE 067 (03/12/2016): 'Let's Kill...Jeff the Killer! 'EPISODE 068 (08/12/2016): 'Hedgehog.EXE 'EPISODE 069 (10/12/2016): 'Jeff the Killer... on iPhones! 'EPISODE 070 (15/12/2016): 'Halo...on the Atari 2600! 'EPISODE 071 (17/12/2016): '"KIDS" GAMES 3! 'EPISODE 072 (31/12/2016): 'Metroid.EXE 'EPISODE 073 (06/01/2017): 'We Bought the Worst Resident Evil Game... 'EPISODE 074 (12/01/2017): 'Bubba.EXE 'EPISODE 075 (13/01/2017): 'RESIDENT EVIL: GAIDEN! 'EPISODE 076 (17/01/2017): 'Counter-Strike...in 2D! 'EPISODE 077 (19/01/2017): 'STICK RPG! 'EPISODE 078 (31/01/2017): 'Counter Strike... on the Xbox! 'EPISODE 079 (04/02/2017): 'SPONGEBOB.EXE' 'EPISODE 080 (07/02/2017): 'TAMPON RUN! 'EPISODE 080 (10/02/2017): 'Dead Rising... on a Phone... 'EPISODE 082 (17/02/2017): 'Rainbow Six... on the Game Boy Advance! 'EPISODE 083 (23/02/2017): 'The 1 Dollar Zombie Game! 'EPISODE 084 (25/02/2017): 'Halo... in 2D! 'EPISODE 085 (03/03/2017): 'The Xbox LIve Dating Games! '02) '''Megaman Sprite Game '''EPISODE 001 (24/01/2013): 'Part 01(?) 'EPISODE 002 (27/01/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (29/01/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (30/01/2013): 'Part 04 '03) '''Antichamber '''EPISODE 001 (31/07/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (01/08/2013): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (03/08/2013): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (06/08/2013): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (07/08/2013): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (16/08/2013): 'Part 06 'EPISODE 007 (18/08/2013): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (23/08/2013): 'Part 08 'EPISODE 009 (25/08/2013): 'Part 09 'EPISODE 010 (28/08/2013): 'Part 10 '04) '''Pokemon: Red, White, and Blue '''EPISODE 001 (25/10/2013): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (27/10/2013): 'Part 02 '05) '''Yume Nikki 3D '''EPISODE 001 (15/02/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (19/02/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (08/03/2014): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (14/03/2014): 'Part 04 'EPISODE 005 (28/03/2014): 'Part 05 'EPISODE 006 (31/03/2014): 'Part 06 (FINAL) '''06) Nintendo Nightmare EPISODE 001 (26/04/2014): 'Part 01 '''EPISODE 002 (27/09/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (07/10/2014): 'Part 03 (OBJECTION!) 'EPISODE 004 (07/11/2014): 'Part 04 (PIKMIN!) '''EPISODE 005 (25/11/2014): Part 05 (MISSION SOUTHPOSSIBLE!) EPISODE 006 (14/12/2014): 'Part 06 (SHROOMS AND MANSIONS!) '''EPISODE 007 (09/01/2015): 'Part 07 'EPISODE 008 (23/01/2015): 'Part 08 (KILL ALL METROIDS!) 'EPISODE 009 (09/02/2015): 'Part 09 (LINK'S NIGHTMARE!) '07) '''The Room '''EPISODE 001 (31/08/2014): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (04/08/2014): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (21/09/2014): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (30/09/2014): 'Part 04 '08) '''Five Nights at Fuckboy's '''EPISODE 001 (25/01/2015): 'Part 01 'EPISODE 002 (27/01/2015): 'Part 02 'EPISODE 003 (02/02/2015): 'Part 03 'EPISODE 004 (03/02/2015): 'Part 04 (FINALE) '09) '''Pony Island '''EPISODE 001 (26/02/2016): 'Pony Island... With Satan! 'EPISODE 002 (01/03/2016): 'Beelzebub.EXE (Pony Island) 'EPISODE 003 (07/03/2016): 'Asmodeus.EXE (Pony Island FINALE) First Impressions - ''Running Time: ''20 November 2012 -' '''EPISODE 001 (20/11/2012): 'Planetside 2 EPISODE 002 (31/01/2013): 'Crysis 3 Beta '''EPISODE 003 (06/06/2013): 'Remember Me 'EPISODE 004 (24/09/2013): 'Grand Theft Auto V 'EPISODE 005 (01/03/2014): 'Elder Scrolls Online BETA 'EPISODE 006 (12/09/2014): 'Should you buy Destiny... 'EPISODE 007 (18/11/2014): 'GTA V PS4 - Worth Buying? 'EPISODE 008 (18/12/2014): 'Should you buy - Destiny: The Dark Below? 'EPISODE 009 (15/04/2015): 'A Detailed Look at GTA V PC! 'EPISODE 010 (22/05/2015): 'Is It Worth It...Witcher 3: Wild Hunt 'EPISODE 011 (13/10/2015): 'The Good and Bad of MGSV! 'EPISODE 012 (13/11/2015): 'The Good and Bad of Fallout 4! 'EPISODE 013 (11/03/2016): 'So I Became a HITMAN... 'EPISODE 014 (15/04/2016): 'Huniecam Studio... 'EPISODE 015 (19/05/2016): 'DOOM Got an Upgrade! 'EPISODE 016 (07/06/2016): 'The Good and Bad of Mirror's Edge Catalyst! 'EPISODE 017 (09/06/2016): 'Shadow The Hedgehog! 'EPISODE 018 (16/06/2016): 'Resident Evil 7 Demo! 'EPISODE 019 (24/06/2016): 'So...Mighty No. 9 is out! 'EPISODE 020 (30/06/2016): 'SYSTEM SHOCK REMASTERED! 'EPISODE 021 (09/08/2016): 'NO MAN'S SKY! 'EPISODE 022 (16/08/2016): 'NARUTO ONLINE! 'EPISODE 023 (25/08/2016): 'LEAGUE OF CLICKBAIT 2! 'EPISODE 024 (07/10/2016): 'Outlast 2... 'EPISODE 025 (12/10/2016): 'FNAF Sister Location... 'EPISODE 026 (20/10/2016): 'So... The Nintendo Switch! 'EPISODE 027 (01/11/2016): 'Resident Evil... on the Game Boy... 'EPISODE 028 (22/11/2016): 'Watch Dogs 2 in a nutshell... 'EPISODE 029 (24/11/2016): 'NO RUSSIAN! 'EPISODE 030 (29/11/2016): 'Battlefield 2... on the PS2! 'EPISODE 031 (01/12/2016): 'FINAL ROAD TRIP 15! 'EPISODE 032 (06/12/2016): 'Resident Evil 4... on the iPhone! 'EPISODE 033 (13/12/2016): 'ALL GHILLIED UP! 'EPISODE 034 (20/12/2016): 'Metal Gear on the Game Boy... 'EPISODE 035 (27/12/2016): 'Bad Company 2... on a Phone... 'EPISODE 036 (05/01/2017): 'Dead Rising... on the Wii... 'EPISODE 037 (11/02/2017): 'The Campaign Mode of Counter-Strike! The SOG-Files - ''Running Time: ''05 December 2013 -' '''EPISODE 001 (05/12/2013): 'ALIENS, GHOSTS, AND BIGFOOT (GTA V) EPISODE 002 (07/01/2014): 'INFINITY KILLER & GHOSTS (GTA V) '''EPISODE 003 (09/05/2014): 'SONIC CD 'EPISODE 004 (19/08/2014): 'RED DEAD REDEMPTION 'EPISODE 005 (11/04/2015): 'GHOSTS of HALO! 'EPISODE 006 (17/05/2015): 'Mini SOG-Files: KANYE WEST CREEPYPASTA!?! 'EPISODE 007 (19/10/2015): 'The Tale of Saddam Hussein's 4000 PS2's! Internet Wonders - ''Running Time: ''22 May 2014 -' '''EPISODE 001 (22/05/2014): 'Bob's Game EPISODE 002 (03/06/2014): 'KICKSTART YOUTUBE! '''EPISODE 003 (15/06/2015): 'NEXT-GEN CHILD LOCKS? 'EPISODE 004 (18/10/2016): 'THE STORY OF MR. NASTY! SomeOrdinaryPodcasts - ''Running Time: ''30 May 2014''' '-' EPISODE 001 (30/05/2014): '''Episode #1 Unforgivable Games - ''Running Time: ''17 October 2014 -'Category:Help desk '''EPISODE 001 (17/10/2014): 'F&F Showdown IRL Ghost Stories - Running Time: '20 December 2014 -' EPISODE 001 (20/12/2014): 'Deer in Headlights '''EPISODE 002 (14/01/2015): 'Comments Edition (#2) 'EPISODE 003 (13/02/2015): 'Ghosts in my Basement (#3) 'EPISODE 004 (29/03/2015): 'GHOST GIRL IN SAUDI ARABIA 'EPISODE 005 (01/05/2015): 'Your IRL Ghost Stories (Ep. 2) 'EPISODE 006 (10/05/2015): 'STALKING JAPANESE GHOST! 'EPISODE 007 (19/05/2015): 'The Storage GHOST! 'EPISODE 008 (25/06/2015): 'Occult Ghost Hunting! 'EPISODE 009 (15/12/2015): 'Shaking Bed 'EPISODE 010 (22/12/2015): 'Tokyo's Stalking Ghost (REUPLOAD) Game Night - ''Running Time: ''05 February 2015 -''' EPISODE 001 (05/02/2015): 'NO RIGHTS!!! - BF: Hardline '''EPISODE 002 (15/02/2015): 'LAPD Simulator 2015 (Swat 4) Creepy SCP's - Running Time: '12 April 2015 -' 'EPISODE 001 (12/04/2015): 'SCP-087 Space Engine - ''Running Time: ''20 April 2015 -' '''EPISODE 001 (20/04/2015): 'Part 01 (ENTERING A BLACK HOLE!) EPISODE 002 (27/04/2015): '''Part 02 (EXPLORING OUR SOLAR SYSTEM) GTA V Modded - ''Running Time: ''25 May 2015 -' '''EPISODE 001 (25/05/2015): '"SONIC BOOM" MOD GAMEPLAY! EPISODE 002 (29/05/2015): 'PEDESTRIAN RIOT! '''EPISODE 003 (14/07/2015): 'HOW TO LSPD! The Sims Serial Killer - ''Running Time: ''04 June 2015 -' '''EPISODE 001 (04/06/2015): 'Part 01 HACKED! - Running Time': 08 June 2015' - EPISODE 001 (08/06/2015): '''Pokemon R/B/G/Y Deep Web Exploration - ''Running Time: ''22 June 2015 -' '''EPISODE 001 (22/06/2015): 'The Scary Part of the Internet! 'EPISODE 002 (23/06/2015): 'Do You Want More of the Deep Web? 'EPISODE 003 (28/06/2015): 'HUMAN EXPERIMENTS! 'EPISODE 004 (05/07/2015): 'ILLUMINATI DOCUMENTS! 'EPISODE 005 (10/07/2015): 'HOW TO ACCESS & WHAT IS IT? 'EPISODE 006 (12/07/2015): 'HOW TO MURDER? 'EPISODE 007 (19/07/2015): 'SECRET GOVERNMENT DOCS!?! 'EPISODE 008 (26/07/2015): 'ALIEN PHOTOGRAPHS!?! 'EPISODE 009 (02/08/2015): 'ALIEN DRUG DEALER!?! 'EPISODE 010 (09/08/2015): 'BANK ROBBING GUIDE! 'EPISODE 011 (16/08/2015): 'CIA CHILD KIDNAPPING CULT! 'EPISODE 012 (23/08/2015): 'CREEPY VIDEO! 'EPISODE 013 (30/08/2015): 'WTF IS THIS VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 014 (06/09/2015): 'SANCTIONED SUICIDE! 'EPISODE 015 (13/09/2015): 'CREEPY HAMBURGER LADY VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 016 (20/09/2015): 'CANNIBALISM GUIDE!?! 'EPISODE 017 (27/09/2015): 'CREEPIEST VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 018 (04/10/2015): 'SATANIC COMMERCIAL!?! 'EPISODE 019 (11/10/2015): 'ALIEN "EVIDENCE"!?! 'EPISODE 020 (18/10/2015): 'SATANIC RITUAL VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 021 (25/10/2015): 'CHURCH OF SUICIDE!?! 'EPISODE 022 (01/11/2015): 'ALIEN VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 023 (06/11/2015): 'Deep Web: What are Bitcoins? 'EPISODE 024 (08/11/2015): '"EDGIEST" VIDEO!!! 'EPISODE 025 (15/11/2015): '"WACKY" WEED!!! 'EPISODE 026 (22/11/2015): '"HOLY" SEX TOYS! 'EPISODE 027 (29/11/2015): 'SPACE CULT!?! 'EPISODE 028 (06/12/2015): 'TERRORIST GROUP? 'EPISODE 029 (11/12/2015): 'Why I Censor The Deep Web! 'EPISODE 030 (13/12/2015): 'WEIRDEST VIDEO! 'EPISODE 031 (20/12/2015): 'DOOMSDAY SITE! 'EPISODE 032 (27/12/2015): 'DEEP WEB VIDEO ANALYSIS! 'EPISODE 033 (04/01/2016): 'GOAT WORSHIP! 'EPISODE 034 (10/01/2016): 'CANNIBAL CAFE! 'EPISODE 035 (17/01/2016): 'CREEPY CRAWLING VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 036 (24/01/2016): 'MY OWN CULT!?! 'EPISODE 037 (31/01/2016): 'SUICIDE KITS!?! 'EPISODE 038 (07/02/2016): 'SERIAL KILLER BLOG!?! 'EPISODE 039 (14/02/2016): 'DEEP WEB BAKERY!?! 'EPISODE 040 (21/02/2016): 'I KILLED THEM!?! 'EPISODE 041 (28/02/2016): 'ILLUMINATI WARNING!?! 'EPISODE 042 (06/03/2016): 'COME WITH ME CHILDREN??? 'EPISODE 043 (13/03/2016): 'WEIRD ASIAN FORUM!?! 'EPISODE 044 (20/03/2016): 'CREEPY FOUND FOOTAGE!?! 'EPISODE 045 (27/03/2016): 'BABY DOLL MESSAGE!?! 'EPISODE 046 (03/04/2016): 'THE LEGEND OF MANK!?! 'EPISODE 047 (10/04/2016): 'VIDEOS GONE TOO FAR... 'EPISODE 048 (17/04/2016): 'SONIC AND TAILS!! 'EPISODE 049 (24/04/2016): 'BEST CUSTOM POKEMON!! 'EPISODE 050 (09/05/2016): 'YOU WILL REMEMBER... 'EPISODE 051 (15/05/2016): 'METAL GEAR ROM!?! 'EPISODE 052 (22/05/2016): 'HYPER HERO!?! 'EPISODE 053 (29/05/2016): 'MK-CULTRA!?! 'EPISODE 054 (05/06/2016): 'ANOTHER GAME!?! 'EPISODE 055 (12/06/2016): 'SAD SATAN!?! 'EPISODE 056 (19/06/2016): 'AYY LMAOS REVISITED!?! 'EPISODE 057 (26/06/2016): 'UNOFFICIAL SOG FORUM!?! 'EPISODE 058 (03/07/2016): 'BILLION DOLLAR NUKE!?! 'EPISODE 059 (10/07/2016): 'THE AYYLMAO AGENDA!?! 'EPISODE 060 (17/07/2016): 'THE BLUE SCREEN VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 061 (24/07/2016): 'LOLITA SLAVE TOY!?! 'EPISODE 062 (01/08/2016): 'ANIMAL'S DARK PARADISE!?! 'EPISODE 063 (07/08/2016): 'PSYCHIC INSIGHTS!?! 'EPISODE 064 (14/08/2016): 'SATANIC SCHOOL CLUB!?! 'EPISODE 065 (21/08/2016): 'KILL CHRIS!?! 'EPISODE 066 (26/08/2016): 'DEEP WEB SAFETY 2! 'EPISODE 067 (28/08/2016): 'DOCTOR DEATH!?! 'EPISODE 068 (04/09/2016): 'DEEP WEB YOUTUBE!?! 'EPISODE 069 (11/09/2016): 'BECOME NOTHING!?! 'EPISODE 070 (18/09/2016): 'THE PROMISED LAND!?! 'EPISODE 071 (26/09/2016): 'AYYLMAO PARALLEL NET!?! 'EPISODE 072 (02/10/2016): 'JESUS THE ALIEN!?! 'EPISODE 073 (09/10/2016): 'A SITE ABOUT FROGS!?! 'EPISODE 074 (16/10/2016): 'THE "REAL" RED ROOM 'EPISODE 075 (23/10/2016): 'THE GHOST HUNTING GUIDE! 'EPISODE 076 (31/10/2016): 'MAN IN THE ROAD!?! 'EPISODE 077 (06/11/2016): 'THE WORST VIDEO SO FAR!?! 'EPISODE 078 (13/11/2016): 'YOU LIVE HERE? 'EPISODE 079 (20/11/2016): 'THE SATANIC NET!?! 'EPISODE 080 (27/11/2016): 'HERE TO HELP!?! 'EPISODE 081 (04/12/2016): 'CHRISTMAS "RED ROOM"!?! 'EPISODE 082 (11/12/2016): 'THE FF7 CONSPIRACY!?! 'EPISODE 083 (18/12/2016): 'HUNT ME FOR SPORT!?! 'EPISODE 084 (25/12/2016): 'MEAT "CURSES"!?! 'EPISODE 085 (01/01/2017): 'DEFCON MEGAPACK!?! 'EPISODE 086 (08/01/2017): 'THE ANIMAL LIBERATION FRONT!?! 'EPISODE 087 (15/01/2017): 'THIS VIDEO!?! 'EPISODE 088 (22/01/2017): 'DRINK YOURSELF!?! 'EPISODE 089 (29/01/2017): 'THE DANKEST LEGOS!?! 'EPISODE 090 (05/02/2017): 'THE HOTTEST SITE! 'EPISODE 091 (12/02/2017): 'SATAN'S T*TTY HIGHWAY! 'EPISODE 092 (19/02/2017): 'ILLEGAL "COFFEE" BEANS!?! 'EPISODE 093 (26/02/2017): '"FIND US ELIAS"!?! 'EPISODE 094 (05/03/2017): 'BOUND AND GAGGED!?! Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Site Administration Category:Help Category:Help Desk